The Dog, the Human, the Invader the Rock
by Greendogg
Summary: Summer Vacation begins in another month. During that time old friends and rivals return as well as new characters in this comedyparody.
1. Co existing is hard to do

**Ok here's a preview of my next upcoming fan fic titled "The dog, the human, the invader the rock"**

**Note: I don't own any of the Invader Zim characters they are all property of Nickelodeon. **

It was a normal day in Lansing, Michigan, winter had been long gone and spring was going to end in another month. All the kids at the skool were looking forward to the end of next month since it meant summer vacation was going to start. Dib had been looking foreward to it too since he would have more spare time to try and get photos or video footage of Zim. But one thing that he and his classmates all agreed on including Zim is that until September 2nd they would all be away from Ms. Bitters who in their opinion was the weirdest teacher in skool. Dib looked out the window from his desk and sighed, it was a pleasant spring day the sky was a nice shade of blue and there were a few cumulous clouds scattered in the sky, there wasn't any indication of rain that day. To Dib it was a perfect school day, "Dib!" Ms. Bitters shouted "Yes?" he answered "Are you daydreaming again?" she asked. "S-s-sorry" he stuttered, "I know, I know it happens around this time of the year… everyone is thinking about summer vacation" Ms. Bitters explained. "Yeah… Its gonna be great… no school, no teachers just nothing but free time" Dib replied in a casual tone. "Well, now you're wasting time flapping your gums when you should be finishing your history exam!" Ms. Bitters reminded him. "Oh snap!" said Dib, Zim snickered from his desk "That goes for you too, Zim" said Ms. Bitters, "Me and my big mouth" thought Zim.

A short time later the bell ran and recess had started, the skool yard looked totally different, the yard had been covered with new asphalt the week after the snow began to melt. A tire swing had been installed last week and the lawn in front of the skool had new grass and flowers growing on it, there were also a few small patches of wild flowers growing outside the brick wall that divide the school yard from the side walk. "I can see clearly now the rain has gone, I can see all obstacles in my way…" Dib sang to himself, it was one his favorite songs he stopped short when he bumped into Zim. "It's gonna be a bright, bright…bright sun shiny…hey!" said Dib as he bumped into Zim "Watch where you're going!" he said. "I was watching, you just got in the way" said Zim who brushed some dust off of his uniform, "That's a lie" replied Dib. "No it's not" Zim answered "It is too" Dib said once more. "Guys! Just, shut up and knock it off its obvious that it was nobody's fault, it was just an accident, that's all" said Zeta. "Yeah I guess you're right Z" said Dib, "Listen just go sit down and try to relax, ok?" Zeta said to Dib. "Sure thing" Dib answered, "I'm watching you, Zim" Dib said to him as he walked past the disguised invader. Zim stuck out his tongue in response, "I saw that!" Zeta shouted to him from across the yard.

Dib sat down on the brick wall next to Gaz who was busy playing with her game slave. "You know Gaz, I've been thinking" said Dib, "Can you make it quick? I'm trying to play here" said Gaz. "Sorry, I was just thinking if Zim would ever want to be friends with me if he wasn't… you know… focused on invading the earth, what do you think?" Dib continued, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Gaz replied. "Never mind" said Dib. "Are you done?" Gaz asked "Yeah, I'm done" Dib said to her "Ok, see ya" she said to Dib before she got up and went over to a bench. Zim looked over at Dib and sighed "Something bothering you, Zim?" Sara asked. "Nah, not really" Zim replied, he even though he had been on earth for over 10 months he had become a bit more submissive towards his class mates in the last week or so. Sara gave Zim a firm look "Ok, ok you caught me…I was just thinking if Dib and I will still hate each other for the rest of our lives or if we'll eventually give in and learn to co-exist" Zim explained. "I don't know, you guys seem to hate each other a lot so I doubt you'll eventually form a truce" Sara answered. "Well, there were a couple times we did get along" Zim said to her, he remembered the time they had stopped Tak from invading the earth and a couple other moments where they had to work together. "See? So if you were both able to get along at least one time in the past then you shouldn't have a problem now" said Sara.

"Yeah but…we've hated each other since day 1 so… I don't know about that" said Zim. "Look, take my advice just try doing something nice for a change and see what he says" Sara replied. "Uh-huh" Zim answered, and with that Sara walked away "Nice?" Zim thought to himself. He shuddered at the thought "How could I do something nice for Dib? He hates me and I hate him…" Zim said to himself with a sigh "I guess there's no way around it" he concluded. A few minutes later the kids were getting ready to play dodge ball "I pick Zeta" said Brian, "I'll take...Sara" said Gaz. "And you can have Dib or Zim" Gaz concluded, "No way, I don't want those losers on my team, besides we're all filled up anyway" Brian answered. "Uh… Dib you guys keep up with the score, ok?" said Gaz, "Nah, its ok I've better things to do" said Dib who walked away. "So Zim are you stayin' with us or not?" Brian asked, "Eh, its ok I'll just watch" said Zim "Suit yourself" said Brian as he followed the other kids to the dodge ball field.(Those lines are based on lines used in a movie based on one of Beverly Cleary's books)Zim sat down on a bench and watched, he sighed sadly, "You ever get a nauseous ache in the pit of your stomach and feel like you're a worthless failure?" Dib asked(That line came from the movie "Daddy day care). "Yeah, sometimes I do feel like a fail…" Zim stopped short he looked up and saw Dib the two of them screamed at the site of seeing each other and fell out of their seats. They both looked at each other with angry stares on each others faces but then they stopped. "Uh…could I ask you something?" Zim asked as he got up from the ground. "You want to ask me something? Yeah right like I would answer you" said Dib. "Look, just listen please, I'm asking you nicely" Zim said to him in a firm tone.

"Alright, I'm up for it" said Dib who sat back down. "I've been thinking, I hate you and you hate me and that's been going on since the day we met and…" Dib cut Zim off "Listen I've got something to say too" "Ok, spill it" said Zim. "Well, I was thinking about the time we stopped Tak and how you stood up for yourself when she mistreated you… I don't think I would have had the guts to do that" Dib explained. "So, what's your point?" Zim asked. "W-well you see I did a lot of stuff to you and you did a lot of stuff to me, I mean seriously ever since you got here we've been beating the living daylights out of each other…so, I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry" Dib explained(The two lines Dib just spoke are from another cartoon called "101 Dalmatians: the animated series"). Zim looked up at him, "If you wanna yell at me then, I understand" Dib continued. Zim sighed "Alright, I won't yell at you and… well…" Zim was once again cut off "Spit it out!" Dib shouted "Ok, ok I'm sorry too, look how about we start over? What do you say?" Zim answered before he held his right hand outto Dib offering to give him a hand shake. Dib stared at Zim for a few seconds, did he really want to form a truce with his #1 enemy? After all they did hate each other ever since they met and now that Zim was trying form a truce with him it seemed to be a hard decision for both Zim and Dib to make.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them but finally Dib spoke. "Don't shake…unless you really mean it" he said to Zim who stared back at him and sighed. (I got the line from the movie "The emperor's new groove). "I knew it! There's no way you and I can co-exist" said Dib, "All I did was just sigh, now we can just get this over with or just spend the whole day arguing about it" Zim replied. Dib let out a sigh of frustration, "Ok, I'm ready when you are, but like I said…don't shake…unless you really mean it" he said to Zim. After hearing that he and Zim finally shook hands! "Alright…oh, hey thanks" Dib continued, "No problem" Zim replied. Just then, Brian went over to them and stopped to pant. "We could really use your help they're really wiping us out" he said to Dib and Zim (I got this line from an episode of a cartoon series called:"The Proud family"). "Gee, I seem to recall you didn't want a certain pair of losers on your team" Dib answered. "Aw, c'mon Dib we need you" Brian begged, "Give me one reason why I should help you" said Dib, "Look" said Brian as he pointed to the field. The 3 of them heard Spoon, Keef and another boy scream as they got hit by dodge balls. "That's gotta hurt" said Zim, "Ouch" Dib said in a sympathetic tone. "So can ya help me?" Brian asked, "Well…" Dib started to say "I'm sorry I called you two losers, so what do ya say? How about joining our team?" Brian answered. "Eh, alright" said Dib, "Great! I hope you two have your game face on" Brian replied. "Ohh, don't worry we do" Dib answered who had a slick sort of smile on his face. Zim had the same smile on his face as well. "Well alright! Let's do this!" said Brian.

_Ok if this was a real episode here's the background music you'd probably hear when Zim and Dib go on the dodge ball field. I DON'T own the lyrics in this song, ether this is just an excerpt of the song._

_The name of the song is White lines by Flash Grandmaster_

_Chorus#1: "Ahhh…"_

_Male singer: "Higher baby"_

_Chorus#1: "Ahhh…"_

_Male singer: "Get higher, baby"_

_Chorus#1: "Ahhh…"_

_Male singer: "Get higher, baby"_

_Male singer: "And don't ever come down!"_

_Chorus#1: "Free base!"_

_Chorus #2: "Rang-dang- diggity- dang- a-dang-rang-dang- diggity- dang-a-dang-rang-dang-digitty-dang-a-dang-diggity-dang-a-dang-diggity-dang-a-dang"_

_Chorus #1: Ooh white! White! Ooh white! White! Ooh white! White! Ooh white! White!" _

_Chorus #2: "Ooh, White lines…"_

_Male singer: "Vision dreams of passion"_

_Chorus: "Blowin' through my mind…"_

_Male singer: "And all the while I think of you"_

_Chorus #2: "A high price…"_

_Male singer: "A very strange reaction"_

_Chorus #2: "For us to unwind…"_

_Male singer: "The more I see, the more I do"_

_Chorus #2: "Something like a phenomenon"_

_Male singer: "Baby!"_

_Chorus #2: "Tellin' your body to come along, but white lines…blow away…"_

_Chorus #1: "Blow! Rock it! Blow! Rock it! Blow!"_

(Song continues to play in background)

"Hey Brian, look out!" Dib shouted, "Aah!" Brian shouted before he ducked at an oncoming dodge ball. "Good call Dib!" he replied "Thanks!" Dib shouted back before he looked across the field "Oh I got you now, Keef…oh yeah" Dib said to himself when he spotted his target "Aah!" Keef screamed when the ball hit him(I got the line Dib spoke from an episode of another Nickelodeon cartoon called "Spongebob Squarepants"). "Yes! Ooh! Ooh!...ooh! Ooh!" Dib said to himself as he did a short sort of victory dance. "Aah!" he screamed and jumped out of the way of another oncoming dodge ball.

(Ok back to the song)

_Chorus #1: Freeze! _

_Male singer: "Ha-ha-ha-ha"_

_Chorus #1: Rock! Freeze! Rock! Freeze! Rock! Freeze! Rock!"_

_Male singer: "Raah!"_

_Chorus #1 "Blow!"_

(Repeats then fades and eventually ends)

(Now back to the story)

Later…

After a while the bell rang and recess was over, as well as the dodge ball game. "Whoo-Hoo! Yes! We won!" Brian shouted happily, "Can I get a whoop-whoop?" he shouted to his team "Whoop-whoop!" they shouted back except for Zim, "Shoot! I can believe I got beat by my own brother" said Gaz. "Believe it Gaz, we beat you fair and square" said Dib, who couldn't help but feel good that he finally beat his younger sister at something. "Ohh, just wait till we get home you better watch it or I'll hurt ya" Gaz replied, Dib gulped nervously after she walked away he was alerted by Zim's loud panting. "Dang!" he said with a pant, "That was…phew! Some game" he continued as he started to pant once more, Dib's panting started to get louder and was now almost nearly as loud as Zim's. "Y-yeah I guessso, phew!" Dib answered with a pant, suddenly he coughed "I think I'm gonna need some water" he said in an out breath tone. He and Zim stood there for a few minutes to pant within a few minutes they both returned to their normal breathing. "Hey c'mon guys, Ms. Bitters isgonna kill you if you show up late for the next class" Brian shouted to them from the door way.

"I'll be right there, Brian" Dib called out, "Ok, just hurry up!" he called back. At that moment Zim and Dib started heading towards the door. "Sheesh! That dodge ball is one tough game" said Zim. "You're darn right, if you think that's tough just wait until somebody decides to play touch football, now that's tough" Dib explained. "How tough?" Zim asked "Let's just say if you're not a good player you might as well watch from the bench" said Dib. Zim gulped nervously, "Don't paint me a picture I don't wanna know" said Zim "I'm only kidding about that" Dib said with a laugh(The "Don't paint me a picture" line came from a deleted scene on the DVD for a movie called: "Roll Bounce"). "But it does help if you have good playing skills" he continued "I would guess so" Zim replied.

Later…

"Well class I graded your tests and here's your results" said Ms. Bitters before she got up and started handing everyone their test papers. "A+ plus, alright" Dib said to himself as he looked at his paper. "C- Minus? What the..?" Zim stuttered, "For the record its better then the usual "F" I give you" said Ms. Bitters. "Hey! I spent 3 hours last night studying for this and…" Zim stopped short, typically he didn't do any of his homework assignments but when Ms. Bitters warned him about calling his 'parents' for a conference he decided to take it seriously in order not to blow his cover. "Take it or leave it" Ms. Bitters said to Zim with an angry stare, Zim gulped "Sure thing" he replied in a nervous voice. "Thank you, now…Zip it!" Ms. Bitters replied, the class just sat there it was easy to see that they were frightened by her voice. "I'm telling you she is one whack job of a teacher" Brian whispered to the other students. "What was that, Brian?" Ms. Bitters asked him from her desk, "Nothing!" Brian shouted. "I thought so" Ms. Bitters answered, "Just lay low, got it?" Brian whispered to Zim who nodded. "Well he wasn't kidding about Ms. Bitters" thought Zim, just like the other students he was afraid of her too.

Later that day it when it was 3:00 pm the bell rang and skool had been let out for the day. All the kids were shouting happily as they ran out of the building, Dib as usual walked instead of ran. "So you walkin' home?" he asked Zim when he stood in line at the bus stop. "Yeah, well I could use the exercise, after all I'm not getting any younger" Zim replied. Dib laughed, "My Dad used to say the same thing and I think he still does" Dib answered. "Hey, next time try taking the bus" Dib added, "Uh-huh sure thing" said Zim before he walked down the sidewalk in the direction of his house. Seeing that Zim was gone Dib was finally next in line to get on the bus. "Phew! Another day of skool finishedand only one more month till summer vacation" Dib said to himself as he dropped 50 cents into the coin slot. "Ahem, I think you're forgettin' somethin'" said the bus driver, "What? I already paid you" Dib said to him. The driver pointed to a label on the coin slot, "55 cents!" Dib said out loud, he groaned "They raised the bus fare another nickel" he concluded (I got the lines from another Nickelodeon show called: "Hey Arnold"). "No problem I've got extra change" said Dib who started going through his pockets. "Oh snap! I must have left it on my chest of drawers at home" he continued. "Well that ain't gonna help, now I can't sit here all day so it looks like you'll be walkin' home today, kid" The bus driver said to him. "What! Oh no c'mon just…let me slide by just this once" Dib pleaded, the bus driver shook his head "Sorry, no can do" he said to Dib. "Aw c'mon I…" Dib stopped short and noticed Gaz drop 60 cents into the coin slot. "Thanks, Gaz" said Dib, "You owe me" Gaz replied before she went to sit down. "Right…" Dib said in a sort of dull tone once he got up from pleading to bus driver while on his knees.

Meanwhile, Zim had made ithome, it was a pretty long walk from the skool to his house. "Phew! Maybe Dib was right, I'll try taking the bus next time…" Zim said to himself with a sigh. "At least I made it home" he concluded as he unlocked the door and opened it. "Gir I'm home" he said once he entered the house, "Gir? Gir?" he continued to say, but Gir was nowhere in site the house was very quiet for some reason. "Weird…" Zim said to himself as he looked around the room "Gir? Gir?" he continued to call. He didn't get a reply at all, the only thing he heard was a cricket chirping from somewhere in the house. "Hmm, it's not like Gir to be quiet like this…Gir get out here! Gir! Hello?" Zim continued once more. "Eh, I guess he'll come around" Zim said to himself.

(Music from the movie "Jaws" starts playing in background)

"Gir?" Zim asked as he turned around, "Nah, it was probably just the wind" he added.

(Music resumes)

(Music swells, as in it gets louder)

Gir giggled from where he was hiding, "What the…?" Zim stuttered "Master!" Gir shouted happily. Zim screamed at hearing Gir's voice "Dog pile!" said Gir before he jumped from a ceiling fixture "Aah!" Zim screamed. Gir landed on Zim which created a loud 'Thud' "Oof!" said Zim when Gir landed on his back. "Ok, down Gir down" Zim said with a laugh as his robot dog started tickling him. "Ok enough…now, can you please get off my back? You're crushing my spine" Zim said to Gir. "Uh-huh…sorry" he answered and got off Zim's back but accidentally stepped on his right shoulder blade when hewas getting off. "Ouch! Next time try getting off of me carefully, ok?" Zim said in a calm tone. Gir nodded, Zim sighed "Phew!" he said to himself before he got up. He heard his spine slightly crack "Ah, that's better" he said "Gir meet me in the lab in 5 minutes I wanted to check on…" Zim was cut off by a loud buzzing noise. "Hey!" he said and checked the monitor that hung over the couch. It had a short list of different names on a side panel and there was a small red light next to each of them that would light up if that person was calling. "It's the Tallest!" Zim said in a sort of excited tone when he saw that the light next to their name label was flashing. "Gir behave yourself" Zim said to him.

Meanwhile on the massive, the Tallest Red and Purple were waiting for the call to go through. "Remind me…why are we calling him, again?" Red asked, "'Cause there's nothing to do" said Purple. "Yeah but… we've got 3 more hours before he usually calls us" Red answered, "Shh" Purple replied when noticed the static fading from the screen "Now look serious" he whispered. Suddenly Zim appeared on the screen "My Tallest!" he said happily "Hey Zim how's…" Red was cut off "You guys got about 3 more hours before I usually call you" Zim explained as he looked at his wrist watch(Yeah he got a wrist watch I'll explain how he got it later). "Are you up to something?" Zim asked "No! No n-no no, no" Purple answered with a laugh "We just wanted to check in on you and anyway…" Purple stopped short. "Sir there's someone waiting for you on the other line" said one of the Irken employees with blue eyes and a purple uniform. "Well would you look at that" Purple said nervously, "Sorry to cut you short Zim but we got another important call so, bye now" said Red. "But wait! I didn't even get a chance to tell you what's happened to me over the weekend" Zim replied, he wanted to tellthe Tallest about Gir's reaction to the eclipse that was on Saturday. "Sorry Zim but we gotta take this call" Red answered "But wait! Wait!" Zim shouted "Bye!" the two Tallest shouted back and waved, and with that the screen went black. Zim sighed his antennas drooped now that he had his disguise off. "So much forthat, they could even let me say something for one minute" Zim said in a sad tone, "They got more important things to do" said Gir.

Zim's eyes bucked, Gir had said something smart for once! "Gir is that you?" Zim asked as he tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Tacos!" Gir shouted, "Well that didn't last" Zim answered "Tacos!" Gir shouted once more. (The conversation between Zim and Gir is based on some lines from another cartoon called "Ed Edd 'n Eddy"). "If you say tacos like that one more time…I'll…" Zim was cut off by the door bell ringing. "Intruder alert" said the computer, "Oy" said Zim who rolled his eyes in the opposite direction before putting his disguise back on. "It's probably that girly scout trying to mess with me again" Zim concluded as he went to open the door. To his surprise Dib was standing right in front of him! "Dib? What are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Ok, ok I know it seems awkward showing up like this but… I meant to ask you something" Dib explained. "Go on" Zim answered, "What made you decide to form a truce anyway?" Dib asked. "I meant to ask you the same thing but…to tell you the truth, you and I just kept on arguing and…it was getting us nowhere so…that's why I offered to form a truce, I mean think about it all of our fighting was getting us nowhere" Zim explained. Dib laughed "Yeah I guess we were ridiculous weren't we? I spent nearly all ofmy weekends and free time trying to get proof of you not being from here" Dib replied. "And I spent a lot of my time trying to go after you" Zim added, "Yeah" said Dib. The two of them began to snicker then it broke into laughter "Ok, ok ha-ha…alright" Dib continued once he and Zim stopped laughing. "Well…I better get home, see ya tomorrow" said Dib before he started walking down the pathway "See ya" Zim answered as he watched Dib turn left and walk down the block.

Once he was out of site Zim closed the door and removed his disguise. "Well that's over, huh Gir?" Zim concluded, "Gir? Gir?"" Zim continued as he looked around the room that same awkward silence had come back. Just then Gir popped up in front of his face "Boo!" he said to Zim who screamed and fell over. Gir rolled over laughing at the look on his owner's face, Zim started growling angrily "Gir!" he yelled. "Uh-oh" Gir replied "That's it c'mere! I'm gonna hurt you!" Zim yelled, Gir let out a scream and started to run on all fours. "You cheap piece of metal just wait till I get my hands on you! You're gonna regret you ever did that to me" Zim said to him as he ran around the room trying to catch his dog, (robot dog). Gir continued to scream and run around the room trying to stay well out of Zim's reach. Meanwhile several block's away at Dib's house things seemed pretty normal. Gaz was in her room as usual playing with her game slave and Professor Membrane was in the kitchen working on a solar powered toaster. Dib sat on the couch, he got back from Zim's 45 minutes ago and now he needed to rest. He picked up the remote control and was about to turn on the T.V. "Well… today went well, now there's nothing left to do but kick back, relax and…" before Dib could finish his sentence he heard his Dad call out to him from the kitchen. "Dib!" he called "Yeah Dad?" Dib called back as put the remote back on the coffee table. "You better not be sitting down but if you are tonight's your turn to do the dishes" Professor Membrane answered. Dib groaned at the thought of it, out of all the chores in the house taking out the trash and washing dishes were the ones he disliked the most. "Can't I do it tomorrow?" Dib asked "Not this time" his Dad replied, "Darn it!" Dib said to himself. At that moment Gaz came in holding her game slave and sat down next to her brother. "Stuck with doing the dishes again, huh?" she said to Dib "Don't rub it in" he answered. "My bad" said Gaz "Uh-huh" Dib answered in a sarcastic tone.

MORE TO COME…

(In the Invader Zim episode "Backseat drivers from beyond the stars" the location of Zim's house that is revealed is in Michigan, they didn't mention or show what city in Michigan Zim's house was located in so I just put down Lansing as the city its in).

Well that's it for chapter one I hope anyone who read this liked it. Sorry if Zim, Dib or anyone else seemed out of character. But chapter 2 titled "What happened to you?" will be up possibly by next week or sooner.

SPOILER WARNING: Ever wonder what happened to Tak after Zim threw her into space and her ship crashed in Dib's backyard? Well chapter two is my version of what happened to her after she was thrown into space and her ship crashing into Dib's backyard.

But please read and review!

Hopefully I'll get a good review for this chapter as well as the rest of this story.


	2. What happend to you?

**Note: Well, here's chapter two, hopefully I'll get more reviews soon. But I thought about this after seeing the Invader Zim episode: Tak: The hideous new girl, what ever happened to her after her ship crash landed in Dib's yard? I have a feeling anyone else who has seen this episode probably wonders the same thing. This chapter is basically my version of what have happened to Tak after Zim threw her into space and when her ship crashed into Dib's yard. Hope you like reading this.**

The next day seemed somewhat pleasant or so that's how it felt to Zim but later that day he had thought about something that hadn't crossed his mind in over a month. Zim yawned as he went downstairs, ready for the day that was ahead of him.

"Mourning Gir" he said.

"Gir…Gir?" he continued, he looked on the floor and saw Gir laying on his side with a piece of duct tape on his mouth.

He let out a few muffled shouts.

"Oh, sorry" Zim said to him before he peeled off the strip of duct tape.

Gir coughed.

"That was scary" he said to Zim, "Well that's what you get for scaring me like that, maybe next time you'll know better, right?" said Zim.

Gir sighed, "Right" he answered.

Later that day when the skool kids were out at recess, for the first time Zim and Dib sat together but this time instead of giving each other angry stares they seemed a bit more submissive towards each other.

"So how do you like this whole truce thing so far?" Dib asked before taking a sip from his water bottle.

"We just started yesterday I think we should give it a week before nether of us start asking that" said Zim.

"Yeah, you're right" Dib replied as he threw his water bottle in a trash can used for recycling.

"So…what's on your mind? Invading the earth? The weather? How intense the heat might be this summer?" Dib asked.

"That's two things on weather" Zim pointed out. "Oh…yeah but anyway Ya got anything on your mind?" Dib answered.

"Actually now that you mention it I do have something on my mind" Zim replied, "You…uh…wanna tell me?" said Dib.

"Yeah, sure why not?" said Zim, "Well, what is it?" Dib asked once more.

"Tak" Zim answered "Tak? What about her? You like her or something?" Dib replied.

"Heck no! I was just thinking about one of the last things she said to me" said Zim.

"Which was…?" Dib started to say, "She said she'd come back" Zim answered.

"Come back? Yeah right, lots of people in movies say that to people they don't like, I mean sure the person that says that usually does come back but…in your case I highly doubt that" Dib explained.

"So what you're saying is she was probably bluffing?" Zim asked.

"Uh…maybe" said Dib, "Not that I'm VERY worried about her I just often wonder if she's ok wherever she is" Zim replied.

"I'm sure she's alright I mean…you guys got survival instincts, right? Its not like your kind wouldn't know how to survive in the outdoors" Dib asked.

"Yeah, we've got skills on how to survive when we're not near civilization…I'm guessing she already knows those skills" Zim explained.

"You know them?" Dib asked, "Yeah, a person my age has to be taught how to survive in the wild" said Zim.

"Exactly how old are you?" Dib replied, "We're getting off the subject" Zim answered in a firm tone.

"Sorry… well I'm sure that wherever Tak is she's probably alright…heck, she might even be wondering how you're doing" said Dib "Yeah…maybe" said Zim as he and Dib looked up at the blue sky.

He DIDN'T love Tak but he did wonder where she was and if she was ok. In way, even though Zim couldn't stand how she treated him he still somewhat cared about her. But Dib was wrong about Tak being ok, when Zim threw her into space she drifted into the asteroid belt.

"So anyway like I was saying I called my Mom and she said…" an Irken named Mike was cut off "Whoa! What's that!" his partner Tug asked.

He and Mike had been sent from the missive to investigate an asteroid that was in front of the massive's flightpath.

"It's another Irken" said Mike who noticed that Tak was laying on the ground and not moving at all.

"Do you think its dead?" Tug asked, "I don't know" Mike answered "Well the only way to find out is to poke it with a stick" Tug replied.

"Hold it!" Mike shouted before he got down on his knees and placed his right hand on Tak's side.

"She's still breathing, I think she just got knocked out, she should be ok" Mike explained.(I got those linesfrom a movie called: "Hounded").Just then the two Irkens were alerted by a loud growling sound.

It was Tak's SIR, Mimi she stood over Tak's face trying to protect her.

"Whoa! Nice doggie" said Mike as he backed away from Mimi.

"You think it tried to eat her?" Tug asked, "Nah, it's obviously her SIR in disguise it's probably just protecting her" Mike explained.

Mimi used to have a disguise that made her look like a black cat, but before Tak blacked out she gave Mimi a new disguise. It was kind of like Gir's where it was basically a costume that she could put on instead of being it holographic. When worn the costume made Mimi look like a Dalmatian puppy. Right at the moment Mimi was angry, she didn't know what Mike and Tug were going to do to her owner but whatever it was she wasn't going to take it sitting down. Mimi growled and moved closer to Tug and Mike, the hairs on the scruff her of neck and along her back stood straight up as an indication of anger.

"Easy girl easy we're only trying to help" Mike explained, he guessed Mimi was supposed to be a female puppy since she had a red heart shaped I.D. tag on her black collar.

Mimi just ignored him and snarled, her stainless steel teeth were exposed but no one could tell that they were stainless still since Tak had spray painted them white around the time she gave Mimi her new disguise.

"Yikes!" said Mike, who was starting to get nervous of Mimi possibly attempting to attack him and Tug.

"Tug…give me your taser, please" said Mike "Sure, what are you gonna do?" Tug asked. "You'll see" Mike answered, while Mimi was busy licking Tak's face in an attempt to wake herup Mike attached a sort of tag to one of Mimi's dog ears.

He flipped on the taser and Mimi let out a loud howl as the electricity shocked her within a few seconds. She collapsed and fell over on her right side, "Ok now what do we do?" Tug asked.

"Well we'll take her back to the massive and make sure she's ok" Mike answered, regarding Tak.

"Hello! Can't you see she looks ok?" said Tug,"Yes but we don't know if she has any internal injuries, also we just can't leave her out here" said Mike.

"Oh" Tug replied, "Alright then… I'll take her and you take the SIR" Mike continued.

"How come I always get stuck with carrying the robots?" Tug asked.

"'Cause the last time you touched a living thing was that…that… oh I can't even remember what it was" said Mike with a sigh.

"The point is you freaked out the last time you touched something you thought was dead so… that's why I always make you carry the robots or some supplies" Mike explained.

"I see" Tug answered, "We better go, I've had enough of being out here…plus we need to find out if this girl's ok" Mike replied.

"Oh, right let's go" said Tug "C'mon" said Mike as he picked up Tak, "Right behind you" Tug replied as he picked up Mimi.

A short time later they were both back on the massive, "Hey Mike, Hey Tug it's about time you got back, so how was the great outdoors?" Tallest Red asked.

He and Purple didn't notice Mike was holding Tak who was still unconscious.

"Oh, it was ok except Tug freaked out when he almost fell in a ditch" Mike replied, "Hey! If I fell in no one would find me 'cause in space no one care hear you scream, it's a good thing you were there Mike" said Tug.

"Tug, the ditch wasn't that deep you could have gotten out just fine" Mike answered, "Whatever" Tug answered.

"Hey Red, you know Tug's Mom...was he deprived of oxygen when he was born?" Mike asked as a joke.

"Nah, she just said the doctor dropped him on his head" Red answered, both the Tallest and Mike started to laugh but Tug didn't.

"Why did my Mom say that?" Tug asked, he always felt somewhat humiliated when his mother joked about him.

"Heh-heh sorry Tug, so…you guys find anything?" Tallest Purple answered, "Yeah we did, check it out" said Mike as he showed the Tallest he was carrying Tak's body.

Both Tallest screamed at the site of seeing Tak, "Oh no! Keep it away!" said Purple who hid behind his brother (I don't know if the Tallest are actually brothers or not but judging by the way they act around each other they probably are).

"Bro, its not attacking so just knock it off" said Red, he gulped nervously when looked at Tak's body which was laying on the floor.

"That L-l-looks like…" Red started to say "T-T-T-T…" Purple stuttered nervously "Tak?" Red finished for him.

"AAH!" Purple yelled before he fainted.

"Oh boy… where did you find her?" Red asked. "She was on the asteroid we were patrolling, she's unconscious so she'll probably be okwhen she comes to" Mike explained.

"Did you find anything else with her?" Red answered, "I didn't see a ship but she did have a SIR with her" Mike replied.

"Yeah, and the thing tried to attack us too" said Tug, Mike gave Tug a firm look.

"Well, almost" Tug concluded with a nervous laugh, "Listen there's an empty room down the hallway, she can stay there until we figure out what to do with her or at least until she comes to" said Red.

"Ok, see ya chief" said Tug "And stop calling me chief!" Red answered, Tug had been calling him that as a joke for a long time and now he was getting tired of it.

"Whatever you say, Skipper!" Tug answered before he started laughing as he followed Mike down the hallway.

"Oy…great… now I gotta figure out how to get you up" he said to himself as he looked at Purple who was laying on the floor.

Later…

Once Purple got over his fainting episode he and Red went to see about Tak. Purple splashed a small amount of water on her face, it didn't burn her skin since it was Irken water.

Tak moaned and slowly started to wake up "Oh" she sighed, when her eyes were open.

"You ok, Kid?" Mike asked, "Yeah… I think so" Tak answered in a weak voice.

"You nearly died…" said Red, he noticed Purple glaring at him as if to say: "It wasn't that serious".

"But we saved you and Tug helped… a little" Red continued as he pointed to Tug and Mike, the ones who found Tak. "Thanks for you're help" she said (I got those lines from the movie: "The Lion King").

"Oy…" Tak moaned as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Ouch!" she said as she tried to sit up, "You feelin' ok?" Mike asked.

. "My neck just hurts" said Tak, she cracked her neck which sort of eased the pain "Ah, that's better" she said to herself.

"You look a little bruised" said Tug who was frowning, normally Tak would have been somewhat angry when she woke up and found the Tallest and Mike and Tug in the room with her.

But since she was weak and somewhat hurt, she felt more submissive rather then upset.

"I-I don't know, last thing I remember is after Zim threw me into space I had drifted several miles away and soon I hit something and everything went black" Tak explained.

"And blue" said Purple (Those lines are based on some lines in the 1980s T.V. show Three's company).

Red glared at Purple for cracking a minor joke "What! I was only kidding!" said Purple.

Whoa, whoa, whoa are you saying that you know Zim?" Red asked, he and Purple had told Tak about Zim wanting to be an invader during impending doom 1 several weeks before she met him.

"Know him? Of course I know him I mean not like you probably do but close enough" Tak explained.

The time she was on earth was only a week (I'm just guessing that's how she was there).

"Uh-huh, Tak listen, just calm down and rest of a bit… Mike or one of us will be back to check in on you later, Kay?" Purple explained.

"Well, I did have something else in mind but… I'll admit that I do need some rest" Tak replied before the Tallest left.

"Yeah, with all the stuff that's probably happened to you I'm surprised nothing tried to make a side dish outta you before we came and found ya" said Tug.

Tak snickered, "Yeah Tug, but as long as I have Mimi I hardly doubt that she…" Tak stopped short "Hey! Where's Mimi?" Tak asked.

"Who?" Mike asked, "She's my SIR" Tak answered.

"Ohhh, your SIR…uh… yeah about that, we had to deactivate her when we found you" Mike explained.

"Didn't I mention that she tried to attack us? She came this close!" said Tug who pointed to the space between him and Tak.

"She did not, you'll have to excuse Tug he can exaggerate…he's a bit like Purple where sometimes they both get very dramatic" said Mike.

"Ok, I've met people like him before so I guess you could say I'm somewhat used to it" said Tak.

"Yeah, working with him is ok but try sharing an apartment with him for two weeks" said Mike, "How was that?" Tak asked.

"Let's just say I wouldn't do it again" Mike replied, Tak laughed "Why? Did he get on your last nerve?" Tak answered.

"Oh, yes" Mike answered and started imitating Tug "Mike get in here there's a spider in my closet! Mike you used all the hot water again! Oh no" said Mike who was imitating Tug. Tak laughed, she hadn't felt relaxed like this in a long time.

"Oh ya like that, huh?" Mike answered with a laugh.

"Tak, you seem kind of nice" Mike added, "Thanks, but don't let me fool you I do have angry side" she answered.

"Who doesn't? But enough about that, how about I reactivate Mimi for you?" Mike replied.

"Sure, that'd be great she'll probably be glad to see I'm ok" said Tak.

"And hey, do us all a favor incase you didn't know there's a little invention called a leash…maybe you should go buy one?" Tug suggested in a rather sarcastic tone.

At the moment Tak's anger started to come back.

"Hey! She does have a leash, she just wasn't wearing it before I blacked out, that's all" Tak answered.

"Whoa, whoa excuse me Ms. Sensitive" said Tug.

Tak started growling at him, her antennas stood up which showed she was angry. (Kind of like when a dog's ears stand up and are pricked foreword when they get ready to attack).

"Mike!" Tug shouted in a fearful tone.

"Tak, Tug knock it off, its bad enough that one of you is hurt and I don't need any arguments today" said Mike.

"Who said I was hurt? I'm perfectly alright" said Tak, "See?" she said to Mike but when she attempted to stand up she quickly sat back down after feeling a sharp pain in her left leg.

The moment she felt the pain she winced, "Ok…maybe I'm a little sore" she admitted, now she believed that she really was hurt.

"Looks more like a lot" said Tug, regarding Tak being slightly injured.

"Just wait till I'm alone with you for 10 minutes" she said to Tug in angry tone, her antennas once again, stood up.

"Guys!" Mike shouted "Sorry" Tak and Tug answered simultaneously (at the same time).

"Thank you" Mike answered, and went back to reactivating Mimi.

"Hey Tak… I'm sorry" Tug said to her in a rather sympathetic tone, "Eh, its ok I'm sorry too I have a real anger management problem" she said to Tug.

"Maybe you should see someone about it, that can't be good" he answered, "Yeah, you're right, I should" Tak admitted.

Her antennas laid down flat indicating she was submissive.

"What caused you to become like that, anyway? Family? Friends? Or maybe…" Tak cut Tug off "Tug, I don't wanna talk about it" "Ok, I understand" he said to her.

"Thanks" Tak replied, "Hey guys I hate to break up your little chat but…" Mike stopped short and revealed Mimi slowly waking up.

Tak whistled to her, Mimi stood up "Ohhh" she groaned and opened her eyes "Huh?" she thought and looked around the room finally, she saw Tak.

She began to bark with excitement.

"Whoa! Whoa! Ok heel! Lassie heel!" said Mike who was trying to calm her down.

Mimi just ignored him and continued to bark happily at the site of seeing her owner, her mechanical tail began to wag. Mike unplugged the charger from her back and zipped up her disguise.

"Go on girl" he said to her and with that Mimi jumped down from the desk and trotted over to Tak.

Tak laughed Hey, there's my buddy" she said as she hugged her robot dog whose metallic pink tongue licked her face.

"Aw, now ain't that sweet? I'm all for happy reunions it kinda makes me emotional" said Tug. "Yeah, like the time you almost cried when we rented that movie Crooklyn" Mike reminded him.

"Hey! That old lady lost her dog" Tug replied, referring to one of the scenes in the movie.

"No, she didn't lose it…those kids stuffed it in that fold out sofa" Tak explained.

"You saw that movie?" Mike asked "Yeah" said Tak who tried to keep herself from laughing.

"Those girls hated that dog" she continued, "Uh-huh my aunt had a dog like that once, and the dog was so annoying that we got back at him" Mike replied.

"What'd you do?" Tak asked, "My neighbor dyed his fur cherry red and left him on her doorstep and then…" Mike stopped to laugh.

"She came home and found him!" Mike concluded before going back to laughing, Tak once again tried to restrain her laughter.

"Oh, yeah that sounds pretty funny" she answered.

"I got pictures, I'll show 'em to you later if you wanna see 'em" said Mike once he stopped laughing.

"Kay" Tak replied, "Tak, I gotta tell you…that SIR of yours, Mimi is pretty protective" Mike said to her "Thanks" she replied.

"She's pretty scary too even though she's small" Tug pointed out "Yeah, well… SIRS are designed to be personal assistants and I've had Mimi for two years now so…I guess when I blacked out she probably tried to help me by protecting me during that time" Tak explained as she rubbed Mimi's fake fur.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Mike answered, "That probably took a lotta guts" said Tug.

"Darn right, but she can handle being by herself, after all SIRS can do just fine without their owners" Tak replied.

"Right, 'cause that's one of the things they're programmed to do" Mike pointed out. He was right one of things SIRS were programmed to do was being able to work alone.

"You into technology?" Tak asked, "Yeah, a little but I'm thinking of getting into something else though" Mike answered.

"What? You mean finding another job?" said Tak, "Yeah, not that I'm saying I hate my current job but I'm just looking at other options" Mike explained.

"I see" Tak answered, just then Tallest Purple came in "Hey guys, you're needed on the main deck we've got a clean up on aisle 3" said Purple.

"Oh no, what happened?" Mike asked he knew Purple was joking when he said: "clean up on aisle 3".

"Apparently Red knocked over his soda" Purple answered "I said I was sorry!" Tallest Red shouted from a distance.

"Alright we're coming, let's go Tug" said Mike, "You got it, Skip" he said to Mike.

"Well Tak I guess we'll see ya later, huh?" Mike said to her, "Yeah I guess so, it was nice talking to you" she replied.

"Thanks, it wasn't so bad talking to you ether" said Mike, he had teal blue eyes and wore a sort of purple uniform but it had some black in it as well.

Tug's was a standard Irken uniform which looked like Zim's he also had magenta colored eyes like Zim as well.

"Mike!" Purple called out from down the hall way "Coming!" Mike called back "See ya, Tak" he said to her.

"Bye" she answered and with that Mike closed the door and left.

Tak sighed and looked over and Mimi. "Well we'll be alright huh, Mimi?" she said to the robot dog who barked and sat up as if she was begging.

"I thought so, well…" Tak started to say but stopped short and let out a yawn. "I better get some rest I might need to do something later" Tak added, Mimi nodded she looked at her owner and within a few minutes she realized Tak had fallen asleep.

Mimi sniffed Tak and sighed, she went to the foot of the bed and went around in 3 circles before laying down. Since she was disguised as a dog Tak had downloaded information into Mimi on dog behaviors so now she acted somewhat like a normal earth dog. Mimi yawned and went into sleep mode.

(Sorry if that might have seemed a bit….soft and I'm sorry if Tak might have been out of character. Basically in this chapter Tak is bit more 'nicer' then usual cause since she got hurt it kinda softened her for the time being).

Later…

"Oy, I hate mopping up soda" said Mike as he and Tug walked down to the hall closet to put away the mops and buckets they had used.

"At least it was easy" said Tug as he closed the closet door, "Yeah" Mike agreed.

"Hey Mike" Tug started to say to him, "Yeah?" He answered. "What do you think of…you know…Tak? I mean like overall" Tug asked.

. Mike laughed "Tug" we just met her but… if you want my opinion on what I think of her so far, I'd have to say she's…ok" Mike replied.

"Just ok?" Tug asked once more, "I mean you saw how she growled at you, that's one thing that made me think she gets angry easily, plus you know some the invaders work alone or have a SIR with them" Mike explained.

Mike and Tug weren't invaders at all, their job consisted of scouting areas that didn't look safe enough for the massive to or other Irken ships to travel through and they also handled some minor maintenance work.

"So what's your point?" Tug asked, "I'm just saying from what I've seen she seems like the type with an attitude problem but prefers to work alone" Mike answered.

"So? We have a lotta people like that at home" Tug pointed out.

"Yeah but not like her, I mean think about it Tug, you remember watching the animal planet channel?" said Mike. "Yeah?" Tug answered, "Now some animals have a social structure as well as humans who aren't animals…" Mike was cut off "Hold up! Since when did you know about humans?" Tug asked.

"I've done research on various galaxies and came across a book on the galaxy where earth is" said Mike.

"Oh, but anyway go on… what were you saying about social structures?" Tug replied.

"My point is...certain types of animals and humans all have a social structure and so do we" Mike explained. "So what you're saying is, Tak might be antisocial?" said Tug, "Maybe but…I don't know, we don't know that much her, if I could contact Zim that may help if he knows something" Mike replied.

"True, but I wonder why he threw her into space, anyway?" Tug answered. "I dunno... but we might find out" Mike said to him, "Hey! Maybe the Tallest know something, you could always ask them" Tug suggested. "That's right! But I'll catch 'em when they're in a good mood" Mike said to Tug. "What makes you say that? They always seem to be in a good mood he said to Mike who laughed. "Yeah Tug but not really, weather they just finished talking to Zim, get through an argument or talking to someone else they usually seem a little upset" Mike added.

"I see…well being a leader isn't e…" before Tug could finish his sentence Mike pointed out something to him.

"Hang on a sec I meant to ask you your opinion on Tak" he said, "Ok, you got it, in my opinion she's nice looking and when she's not angry she seems…kinda a nice" said Tug. "And?" said Mike, he could tell by the look in Tug's eyes that he wasn't finished. "She scares me… a little" said Tug, Mike snickered at Tug's tone of voice "I mean seriously she growled at me and that crazy look she gets in her eyes" Tug added.

He shuddered at the thought of looking at Tak when she was angry. "Reminds me of my gym old gym teacher, Mr. Robindale" Tug concluded. "Interesting" Mike answered," "Hey, while we're on the subject how about we go check in on Tak?" said Tug. "Ok sure, but we may need to be quiet cause she might be asleep" Mike added. "Yeah, and the last thing I don't need is a slap in the face if she gets angry" Tug continued. Mike laughed "Darn right, Tug" he said before slowly opening the door, "Shh" he told Tug.

"See? What did I tell ya? She's asleep" Mike whispered, "You're right" Tug whispered back. The two of them heard Tak snoring although it was a bit lighter then anyone else they heard snore, like the Tallest for example. "You've got a point Tug, she is pretty attractive" Mike said quietly as he looked at Tak.

Tug was right about Tak being attractive, she may not be as attractive as other female Irkens were but there were times back on Irk where her looks did draw a bit of attention. "What are doing?" Tug whispered, "Just looking, c'mere" Mike answered. Tak slightly whimpered in her sleep, "She's probably dreaming... dogs twitch like that too, ya know" said Tug. At that moment Tak's foot accidentally hit Mike's leg, "Ouch, she got me" he said in a meek voice. Tug snickered, Mike looked at Tak once more "She's got real strong legs… she's seems to be quite the little athlete" said Mike as he rubbed the area of his leg that Tak accidentally kicked (That line is based on a quote from the movie: "Racing Stripes").

"Yeah…" Tug answered, just then Tak let out a small moan as she turned over to her right side. "We better go, she might hear us" Mike continued before he got from where he was sitting. "Oh! And watch you step" he said to Tug who would sometimes trip over stuff. "I know, I know" he said to Mike before closing the door. "So what do you wanna do now?" Tug asked "Eh, I don't know" said Mike.

"You still got that Cosby show DVD?" Tug asked, "Yeah I'm not gonna sell it, why?" Mike answered. "Ya wanna watch it or something?" Tug replied "Yeah, why not" said Mike as he and Tug headed down the hallway away from Tak's room.

2 hours later…

Tak groaned as she woke up, "Sheesh! I was a bit more exhausted then I thought I was" Tak said to herself. Mimi stood up and stretched "Oh, you're up too huh?" Tak said to her, she figured Mimi had been in sleep mode for a while.

Tak sighed, "Thanks for protecting me, I have ended being somebody's side dish like Tug said" Tak added as she began to pet Mimi.

Meanwhile out in the hallway, Mike and Tug had finished watching seasons 1 & 2 of the Cosby show on DVD. "I'm telling you Theo's idea of getting a motor bike sounds cool" said Tug.

"Oh Puh-lease, Tug you couldn't even get your pilot's license last year, what makes you think you can drive a motor bike?" said Mike. "Duh! It's on the ground and it's so much easier then flying" Tug answered.

Before they had jobs on the massive Mike and Tug were both taking tests to get their pilot's licenses, Mike passed his tests which were: the written test, I.Q. test and finally the actual flight test. Tug however passed 2 out of the 3 he passed at the I.Q. test but failed the written test and the flight test. Mike groaned at hearing Tug's reply.

"I just had to ask, at least you're not like Theo who doesn't have a collage education" said Mike.

"Hey! I've seen the whole series he does go to collage and he has a girlfriend" Tug pointed out.

"That's true" Mike replied. Just then Tug thought of something, "Hey! Maybe I can find somebody that likes me" he said to Mike.

"What? You mean a mate?" Mike asked, he slightly snickered. "I'm sorry Tug, but first off the breeding season back home ends in late September... 2, I don't think you're ready for a mate and 3 what makes you think that you'll ever find a girl that'll actually like you?" Mike added.

"Well, you know what I'm like... I'm nice, I have a good personality and plus I've got good looks" Tug answered.

"Yeah but that wasn't enough to help you land a date for you senior prom" Mike said to him with a laugh.

"Aw, c'mon Mike I couldn't help it if nobody liked me just because I had braces during that time" Tug said in a sort of pitiful tone.

"Yeah that's true" Mike replied with another laugh, "Say… how 'bout we go check in on Tak? It's been 2 hours she's bound to be up by now" said Tug.

"Yeah maybe" said Mike.

(Ok I know it 'might' look like Tug seems to like Tak, but he doesn't have any interest in her in a romantic sort of way, he just cares about her that's all. Kinda sweet huh?).

20 minutes later…

"Wait don't open the door I got an idea" Tug said to Mike. "You aren't gonna scare her are you?" he asked.

"C'mon it'll be fun" Tug whispered, right at the moment Tug was in the mood to play a joke and hardly had any second thoughts of what he was about to do.

"I don't know, right at the moment I don't need a black eye" said Mike.

"Aww, come on….you know you want to" Tug said to Mike trying to tempt him.

"You go ahead I'll just watch" said Mike, "Alright suit yourself, it's your loss" said Tug.

"And your funeral" Mike answered.

Tug placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly counted:

"1…2…"

"Boo!" he yelled as he quickly opened the door. Tak screamed and fell over, Tug laughed.

"Tug, why'd you scare me like that?" Tak askedonce she back up. "Sorry, I couldn't resist you should have seen your face" Tug said to her with a laugh.

Immediately Tak began to growl at him angrily.

"S-Sorry" Tug stuttered, he gulped nervously at seeing therage in Tak's angry yet attractive purple eyes.

"Listen, we thought about checking you for any type of injuries" Mike explained.

"Look Mike, you and Tug both seem like nice guys but I think you might be taking this to the another level" Tak said to him, her voice sounded a bit friendlier and more relaxed then it normally did.

"No, no…hold it, we're sending some one else to check you, we weren't gonna do it ourselves" said Mike. He knew when Tak meant by another level, since he and Tug didn't show any romantic interest in Tak whatsoever.

"Phew! That's good" said Tak as she wiped off a few drops of sweat from her forehead. "You don't have to worry about Tug and I doing anything to you, you can trust us" Mike answered.

"Ok, I'm convinced" Tak replied. "Fine, see ya later" said Mike before he closed the door and left. "So Tak you ever had braces before?" Tug asked, Tak was a bit puzzled by this but she answered anyway.

"No, why? You had 'em?" she said to Tug, his antennas drooped from embarrassment even though he knew he brought this on himself. "Yes, you should see my senior prom pictures, they're a scream" he said.

"Tug!" Mike shouted from a distance, "See ya!" Tug said to Tak before he quickly left and accidentally slammed the door in the process. Tak stared at the door and blinked, "Well…heh, they're both an interesting piece of work" said Tak, Mimi nodded.

"Mike seems kind of nice doesn't he?" she said to Mimi who barked in agreement. "Tug is nice Tug is nice too" Tak added, Mimi nodded once more "Although come next year he's not my first choice for a mate" Tak continued. Mimi shook her head, "Nether is Mike, but he and Tug can be nice friends" Tak admitted. Mimi yapped in agreement.

Tak laughed, "That's what I like about you, Mimi you and I can actually get along" Tak told her as she began to petMimi.

30 minutes later…

Tak was alerted by 2 female voices that were out in the hallway, "She told you that?" one of them asked.

"Yeah…" said the second one who sounded slightly older then the first. "That's rough sister" said the younger female. "I know " the older female replied before opening the door.

"Hi" said the younger Irken female who looked to be about Tug's age. She and Tak just stared at each other and blinked. "She looks pretty scary" the younger female whispered to her sister. "No kidding" the older female whispered back.

"Hey there" the older female said to Tak. "H-hi th-there" Tak stuttered, she hardly felt comfortable around other females since she had been in several cat fights before and after she started training to be come and Irken elite.

"Name's DJ and that's my sister Steph, you're Tak aren't you?" said the older female Irken. Tak nodded, she could see DJ was about her age and her sister Stephanie or "Steph" for short was about Tug's age. Mike however wasn't that much older then Tak or DJ, he was actually 3 months older then the both of them.

"Nice to meet ya" said Stephanie, Tak paused and blinked once more. "So what are you guys here for?" Tak asked, "Checking you for injuries, Mike and Tug sent us down here" Stephanie explained.

"I get it…but… I didn't know there were other female Irkens on the massive" Tak answered. "Oh yeah, sure... there's me and Steph and 2 other girls who work on the main deck so… considering you're not an employee here there's a total of 5 females that work on the massive" DJ explained.

"Really? Cause I always thought the employees here were all guys" said Tak. "Oh no, for the first two years it was all guys but then when job offers came up some of those spots were taken by females, my next door neighbor back home is related to one of the original females that first worked on the massive" said Stephanie.

"Interesting and the person who used to work here is…?" Tak stopped short, DJ and Steph both snickered "His Mom" they answered simultaneously. The two of them both laughed, Tak snickered as well, "Oh I get it, that's pretty funny" she said to DJ and Steph.

"Yeah, but there's hardly any jobs left where you don't see female employees…Ya ever heard of gender equality?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, I'm very familiar with it" Tak replied, just then the door opened.

"Hey Steph, there's a phone call for you" said another Irken female she had teal blue eyes like Mike (No, she's NOT his sister). "Kay, I'll be right there, Trina" Steph answered, and with that Trina left.

"This'll only take a second, I'll be back" said Steph as she got up and left the room.

"So…Tak I heard why you're here, Mike and Tug found you laying unconscious on an asteroid and your SIR almost attacked them?" DJ asked. Tak rolled her eyes in the opposite direction, "Oy, Tug exaggerates… my SIR didn't attack them it was just protecting me" Tak answered.

"I see, well Tug wasn't exaggerating about one thing, you do look kinda bruised" said DJ. She noticed Tak had a fairly large bruise on the left side of her neck. "I feel a little sore, too" Tak admitted, "Eh, that's rough" DJ said to her. Just then Stephanie came back, "Hey Deej I'm back" she said to her sister.

"That didn't take long" said DJ, she noticed Tak was looking at her with a blank stare. DJ laughed nervously, "Deej is my nickname" she explained to Tak.

"I get it" Tak replied, "Hey, I don't know about you guys but I think we should see about what we're supposed to be doing" said Stephanie.

"Right, Sis" said DJ, "So, you like having a sister?" Tak asked. "Yeah, it's alright we're close to the same age so we can co-exist with each other, what about you?" DJ answered. "What do you mean?" said Tak, "Do you have any siblings?" Stephanie asked.

"Nah, I don't have any" Tak answered, "That's gotta be hard" DJ replied. "Eh, I don't mind not having any siblings" Tak said to her. Since Tak didn't have any siblings she was used to being alone from what she had been told when she was younger she was the first and only smeet her parents had.

Although, now she looked pretty much like any average partly grown Irken female. She was somewhat undersized when she was a newborn smeet, but now that she was older and almost fully grown, hardly anyone could tell she used to be undersized.

(I just thought I'd add part of my version of Tak's past, I'll write more later).

"Although, if you did and you were the youngest sibling, that's pretty good" Stephanie pointed out. "Why?" Tak asked, "The younger ones always get away with certain things, like I'm able to get away with getting in trouble at certain times 'cause I'm the youngest" Steph explained.

"That's an understatement" said DJ as she put a band aid on Tak's right arm. She noticed Tak was covering her chest area with trademark outfit, she had to remove it so DJ and Steph could check her for injuries.

DJ snickered at Tak's attempt to cover her chest. "Tak, its ok you're not that different then the rest of us" DJ said to her, "I know… I know I'm just a little intimidated" Tak said in nervous tone.

She knew that DJ meant that she and Steph had the same type of female Irken organs she had. But Tak felt nervous about anyone seeing her without her outfit on.

"I understand" DJ said to her in a sort of sympathetic tone. A short time later she and Steph were done, "Well you look ok, you've got some minor cuts and bruises but you'll heal" DJ explained.

"Thanks guys" said Tak, she now had her outfit back on which covered the band aids she had on certain areas of her limbs. "No problem, now we need to do one last thing" DJ added, "What?" Tak answered. "We need to see if you can walk" DJ replied.

Tak gulped nervously "Ok" she said in a meek voice, she tried to get up but winced from the pain. "I'm sorry, it hurts" she said in a sort of weak voice. "You probably hurt one of your muscles, but I want to ask you a few things" DJ said to Tak.

"Go ahead" she replied, "How'd you wind up on that asteroid anyway?" DJ asked. "My escape pod ran into something and I blacked out" Tak explained.

"So you had to leave your ship?" Stephanie asked, "Yeah for some reason my SIR went crazy and started messing up everything, I'm just shocked that I survived being thrown into space" Tak continued.

"Who or what did that to you?" DJ asked once more. Tak growled, she knew who had done that to her "I hate him so much, his name is Zim" she said to DJ and Stephanie.

"Zim!" they both answered at the same time, "I haven't seen him in over a year, nether has Stephanie" said DJ.

"Wait, you know him?" Tak asked, "Know him? He lives 2 blocks away from us back home" Steph answered. "He's such a loser invader" Tak said to her in a sort of angry tone.

"Since when did he become an invader?" DJ asked, "I'm not sure if he is a real one, the Tallest told me several weeks before I even met him about him wanting to prove that he was invading material" Tak explained.

"First off Zim is not a loser, I've known him since we were smeets he just wants to prove he can be like everybody else" DJ said to Tak.

"Uh-huh so, what do you mean by that?" Tak answered.

"What she means is…look, I might not have spent as much time with Zim as my sister had but I do know this because she told me…back on Irk Zim didn't really fit in with our neighbors and other people we knew" Stephanie explained.

"How come?" Tak asked, "Well, his Mom told me that his relatives and anyone else his parents knew liked him, but most of the people where all 3 of us lived called him a runt" said DJ.

"Runt?" Tak answered in confusion, "Yeah, hardly any of the other students at our school talked to him and the fact he was often mistreated apparently hurt his feelings" said Steph.

(Flash back)

"Zim are you ok?" DJ asked, "No I'm not nobody respects me" he said to her. "Well Zim, you're find people like that... that's just how life is" DJ answered.

Zim sighed "I know maybe I would have been better off if I had never been born" he replied. DJ gasped at hearing this, "Zim, calm down, your life isn't that bad"  
she said to him.

"That's true, but if it isn't so bad then… I mean let's be realistic DJ, I'm a runt Ryan even said I'm a disgrace to our race" said Zim.

"That's not true! Ryan's just a jerk, one of these days you'll show him you're not such a sore loser" DJ said to Zim in determined tone.

"You really think so?" Zim asked, "It could happen" DJ replied.

Zim sniffled, "Thanks Deej" he answered he felt a bit more confident now. "No problem well, I better get home  
she said and started to walk down the side walk towards her block.

She heard Zim let out another sigh which sounded almost like a sob. DJ sighed she felt sorry him sometimes "Poor guy" she said to herself and with that she began walking home.

(Flash back ends)

DJ remembered that day, although she and Zim were younger back then he hardly had any self confidence at that age. Now they had both matured a bit more, it changed and Zim hardlythought he was a worthless failure.

But still, there were sometimes where he would go back to feeling like he was a failure. Weather anyone else knew it or not Tak also felt the same way sometimes andshewouldwonder if she was a failure as well, but she kept this feeling to herself.

"Wow, he never told me about that" said Tak, after hearing what DJ had told her about Zim when he was younger. "Well, that's the truth, his mom went through the same thing when she was his age but later on everyone realized that she wasn't a loser…so, eventually she gained the respect of certain people who disliked her" DJ explained.

"Interesting story, DJ" said Tak, she felt a bit sympathetic towards Zim but that would only last for a few seconds. "Isn't it? But what made you call Zim a loser invader?" DJ asked.

"Well, he ruined my life" Tak told her, "How?" Stephanie asked. "Ok… First"

45 minutes later…

"And that's what happened" Tak concluded after she finished telling DJ and Steph about what happened to her when she was training to become a possible Irken elite.

"Tak, I'm sure he didn't mean it but… Mike did mention you had an attitude problem" said DJ.

At that moment Tak's anger came back, she lost all sympathy she had developed after hearing what DJ had told her about Zim's life when he was a younger Irken.

"I can't believe he told you that!" Tak said angrily and started growling DJ. Her antennas stood up and pricked foreword once again which showed aggression.

"Hey! If you have a problem with Zim being my friend you better keep that to yourself" said DJ who growled back.

Her magenta eyes stared right back at Tak's purple eyes, both Irken females both seemed to be aggressive towards each other. "Hmph! Alright I will, he couldn't find his way out of a card board box if he tried" Tak answered.

DJ's growl got louder, "Why you little…" before she could finish her sentence Stephanie got between the two angry females.

"Guys! Guys! Knock it off" said Stephanie, she knew her sister and Tak were both ready to start a cat fight but Steph managed to stop it.

"Tak, you leave my sister alone about Zim, understand?" Stephanie continued.

"Fine!" Tak answered angrily.

"C'mon Deej, let's go" said Stephanie, "Alright Steph, we're done here anyway" DJ answered before she got up and she and her sister left the room.

"I can't believe they'd actually stand up for Zim, after what he did to me… I mean he is a loser don't you think so, Mimi?" said Tak.

Mimi shook her head, "What! You can't be serious" Tak continued.

Mimi nodded, "Hey! You better watch it, I'm your owner and I can easily…" Tak was cut off.

"What? Zim's not even around so cut him a break" said Mimi.

"Oh Puh-lease you're just a…" Tak stopped short, "AAH! You're talking!" she shouted.

"Well, I could talk this whole time" Mimi answered, "Wait, so let me get this straight…the two years I've had you, you could talk but you never said anything?" Tak asked.

"Yep" Mimi replied, "How come you never talked to me before?" Tak answered.

"Well, I was waiting for the right momentto come… so I guess this is it" Mimi replied, there was a hint of anger in her voice.

"Why you little…" Tak started to say, "Tak, I hate to say it but you got major anger management issues…I mean seriously how long are you gonna hold a grudge against Zim? Plus I think you owe DJ and Stephanie an apology" Mimi explained.

Tak was shocked at what Mimi had just said to her, she was angry but at the same time it softened her.

"You're right M, I should apologize to them" said Tak her voice sounded calmer now.

"And Zim too, if you happen to see him again" Mimi added, "Yeah" Tak replied with a sigh.

"That's gonna be tough, I know I should apologize to him but…at the same time I have to figure out how to do that without losing my self control" Tak explained.

There was a hint of sadness in her voice, she had problems controlling her anger since she was Stephanie's age.

During that time, hardly anything her parents could say or do helped her feel better emotionally.

Zim didn't know that Tak had lived a hard knocks life and as result that was one reason why she acted the way she currently did.

( I'd added a few things about my version of Tak's past. I'll right more about her past as well as Zim's in later chapters).

"Eh, no sweat I'll help you and I'm sure DJ and Steph can give Ya some advice too" said Mimi as she placed her paw on Tak's right leg to reassure her.

"Yeah, they probably could… sorry I snapped at you" said Tak, "Apology accepted, but hey seeing a philologist wouldn't kill you" Mimi answered with a laugh.

"Oy…" Tak said to herself as she rolled her eyes in the opposite direction.

Having minor injures, which were cuts and bruises and after hearing what Mimi had saidhad softened Tak. She felt very submissive, ithad been a long time since she had felt relaxed like this.

Back on Earth…

"Wait, you still have Tak's ship in your garage?" Zim asked, nearly half of his conversation with Dib had been about Tak.

"Yeah, but I better do something with it or else my Dad's gonna find it" said Dib.

His Dad didn't know about the ship hidden in the garage but Dib was concerned if he didn't figure out what to do about it his Dad would possibly find it and maybe ground him for not mentioning anything about the ship being hidden.

"Hope you figure out what to do with it" Zim replied, "Thanks" Dib answered.

"Heads up!" Brian yelled from across the yard, Dib and Zim both yelled as they moved out of the way of an oncoming soccer ball.

"Ok, first it was dodge ball now its soccer…Brian? Are sports the only thing you're into during recess?" Dib asked.

"Oh, we're not really playing, Coach decided we should practice for when soccer season comes" said Brian.

Just then the 3 of them were alerted by a loud whistle.

"Brian! You better get that ball and get back over here" said Coach. "Yes, Coach" Brian answered in a meek voice as he picked up the soccer ball.

Other then Ms. Bitters and the principal, Coach(I forget the rest of his name) was the third teacher that the skool kids found disturbing, one thing about him they found weird was his long Walrus like canine teeth.

Dib laughed, "I'm sure glad that's not us" he said to Zim.

"Dib! Zim! Get over here! I need you to keep score!" Coach yelled to them.

"Ay Chihuahua" Zim and Dib said simultaneously.

MORE TO COME…

**Well that's it for chapter two, anything that may seem confusing in this chapter will be sorted out later in the story. But until then please read and review!**

**Sorry if Tak seemed out of character in this chapter but as I mentioned earlier, being injured softened her for the time being, but once she's done healing…Look out!**

**SPOILER ALERT: In the next chapter I introduce another character of mine. Zim's Cousin Reggie! She will be featured in the next chapter which probably won't be up until later this month. Right now I'm taking a little break from writing this fan fic.**

**But please tell me what you think of this story so far…By the way DJ and Stephanie are based on two characters with the same names on the 1990s T.V. show Full House.**


	3. Meet Reggie

**Note: Well here's chapter 3 and the introduction of my very first I.Z. character Reggie! **

**Here are some of the people that a few my original characters would be voiced by:**

**Reggie (Voiced by Nancy Cartwright)**

**Mike (Voiced by Craig Kirkwood)**

**Tug (Voiced by Jeffery Garcia)**

**DJ (Voiced by Candice Cameron)**

**Stephanie or "Steph" (for short) (Voiced by Jodie Sweetin)**

**Trina (Voiced by Regina King)**

**Bryan (Voiced by Alfonso Ribeiro)**

**Bernard (Voiced by Will Smith)**

**RJ (Voiced by Nia Long)**

**Jimmy the Grey Hound (Voiced by Mike O' Malley)**

**Shadow the Grey hound (Voiced by Tatyana Ali)**

**Chet (Voiced by Rosie O'Donnell)**

**Blaze (Voiced by Persia White)**

**Trixie Shepherd (Voiced by Tichina Arnold)**

**That's 14 of my characters, I have others that will be introduced in the nextchapter. In order not to give away who the other characters are and who they know and who they're related to, their names and people they'd be voiced by will be listed in chapter 4. But until then I hope you enjoy chapter 3 and my I.Z. characters.**

**Also just not to confuse my character Brian with the one from I.Z. I changed the spelling of his name to: Bryan. Just so not to confuse anyone.**

"Sheesh! It'd be nice if we had a different coach" Dib said to himself when he woke up.

Not only he and Zim had to keep score yesterday, their coach made them and the other kids run 10 laps around the skool yard before recess was over. By the time they had finished their laps they all didn't seem to mind returning to class since it was the only place they could sit down since Coach forced them to keep running when they were outside.

"Oy…Gym class is NOT my favorite subject" Dib added.

He did a stretch and went over to check his calendar, the photo for the current month which was May was of the Andromeda galaxy.

"Let's see… Monday…Tuesday…Wednesday…Thursday… Friday! Alright! Whoo-Hoo!" Dib said happily.

Gaz stood in the door way of his room and yawned, it was 6:00 am and if going to the same school with Dib wasn't bad enough hearing Dib get excited about something seemed worse to Gaz.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked in drowsy tone.

"Gaz, its Friday tomorrow's the weekend" Dib answered, "So?" Gaz replied.

"So tomorrow I…uh…never mind" said Dib, once he saw that Gaz wasn't listening. "I thought so" she said to him and with that she walked away.

"Man, she knows how to take the fun out of everything" Dib said to himself. "I heard that!" Gaz shouted from the bathroom.

"Darn it" Dib said quietly.

A short time later the two of them were both downstairs and ready for the day.

"So Gaz you finally…" Dib stopped short "Uh…Did we get a new toaster?" he asked.

"In a way, that's the new solar powered toaster I've been working on…watch, you put the toast in, wait a few seconds and…" said Professor Membrane.

The toast popped up but it was heading straight of him and Dib.

"Hit the deck!" Dib shouted, the two of them ducked just before the toast hit them.

It went through the wall leaving a hole.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Dib asked, "Ok, so it has a few bugs I need to work out, but it should be working just fine" Professor Membrane answered.

"Look, I'm all for lowering the light bill but for now I think I'll stick to using the regular toaster" said Dib.

"Gaz, I'm telling you some of the things Dad comes up with are down right…forget it what's the point of having a conversation when no one wants to talk to you?" Dib explained, once he was away from his Dad.

"Eh, I don't know, maybe it's because oh say…No one wants to hear what comes out of your mouth!" Gaz answered.

"That could be the case" Dib replied in a nervous tone. He gulped nervously at hearing his sister's response.

"So Gaz, you looking forward to summer vacation next month?" Dib asked before taking a bite out of his slice of toast.

"Let me put it to you this way, I'll be looking forward to it only IF you don't drag me into spying on Zim" said Gaz

"No problem" said Dib, "You mean that?" Gaz asked.

"I promise" Dib answered, "Fine" Gaz answered.

Meanwhile, several blocks away Zim was also getting ready for another day of skool.

"Great…only one more month until this…summer vacation thing and finally….I'll be free! Free at last!" he said to himself.

"Yay! Freedom!" Gir shouted happily. "And you know what? Nothing can go wrong! Nothing!" Zim answered

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Zim asked when he picked up the phone, "Hey Zim" said a familiar female voice.

"Cousin Reggie? How did you find my number?" Zim asked, "I found out where you were from the Tallest…also your name is listed in the phone book" Reggie explained.

"I really need to get that fixed" thought Zim, who didn't want anyone calling his home phone number.

"Reg, listen to me, where are you?" Zim asked, "Look outside" she answered.

Zim looked out the window and saw Reggie standing out front holding a communication device that looked like a cell phone. She hung up, Zim went to the door to investigate.

"See ya later, Lee" Reggie called out to the Irken that had dropped her off but was now leaving.

Once Lee's ship was gone Zim immediately took action since Reggie wasn't wearing a disguise.

"Reggie! What are you doing here!" Zim asked as he grabbed her by her left arm.

"I'll tell you once you let go of me" she answered, once Zim had her in the house and closed the door he started to ask a few questions.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me here? And farther more Why can't you go back home?" Zim asked

"Whoa! Take it easy, Cousin…" Reggie answered with a laugh. "First, you remember the used Irken electronics store my Dad owns?" Reggie asked.

"Well sure, you and I had part time jobs there" Zim answered, "Yeah, well about that my folks had to go to some place on Planet Vort regarding the used electronics that haven't been sold in the past month" Reggie explained.

Her parents owned a store that carried used Irken electronics and parts for SIR robots. Most of the used electronics that Reggie's parents sold were made on Vort, but since some of the parts on clearance hadn't sold last month, her parents had to go to Vort regarding that.

"So? What does that have to do with you being here?" Zim asked. "Well…" Reggie started as she nervously held her right antenna, "They said I could stay with you" Reggie concluded.

"What!" Zim shouted, "Don't they know I'm not available?" Zim continued.

"Uh, not exactly" said Reggie, "Ok, so how did you find me?" Zim replied.

"Well, I went to the academy and they said you had been banished to Foodcourtia…I called your old boss Sizz-Lorr and he said you weren't there ether and…" Reggie was cut off.

"He didn't say anything about wanting me back did he?" Zim asked in panicky sort of tone. His teeth were slightly chattering and he was also shaking.

"No, he didn't say anything like that he just…said maybe I should ask the Tallest where you were" Reggie continued.

"Phew!" Zim answered as he wiped off a few drops of sweat from his forehead, "You're afraid of Sizz-Lorr aren't you?" Reggie asked.

Zim didn't want to admit it but he was afraid, "Y-yes" he answered.

"Listen, just…calm down, ok?" said Reggie, "Kay" Zim replied.

"So anyway Sizz-Lorr had told me where the Tallest had gone, it took some time but Lee and I eventually found them and they told us where you were and…that's how I found out you were here" Reggie explained.

"Wow, impressive…How long did it take you to find me anyway?" Zim asked, "Well…I sort of lost track" Reggie answered nervously.

"Math was one subject you were hardly able to get past" Zim added, "Yeah, it was but… how long have you been on this planet?" Reggie asked.

"Almost 10 months" Zim answered, "I see" Reggie replied. "But why are you here?" Zim asked once more.

"I couldn't go with my parents to Vort and your parents are renting out the guest room back home so…I had no choice but to come here" Reggie explained.

"Couldn't you stay with Lee or something?" Zim replied, "She had to see about Larb" Reggie answered.

"For what?" Zim asked, "She said something about how he claims he pulled a ham string" Reggie answered.

Meanwhile on planet (I forgot the name) home of the universe's most comfortable couch….

"Hey Larb" said Lee, "Hi" he answered. "I heard you pulled your ham string so the Tallest recommended I should see about you" Lee explained (She has a sort of Asian accent).

"Yeah I did….Ohh! Ohhh! The pain!" Larb said dramatically.

"Aw, you poor thing" said Lee as she gave Larb a kiss on his cheek, immediately he smiled.

(I got the idea for those lines from the movie: "Balto 3: Wings of change").

Ever since he met Lee a month before Impending doom 2, he had formed quite a crush on her but Tallest Red told him it'd probably be hard for him to convince Lee to be his mate when he got older. But Larb didn't really mind he liked Lee and as long as she wanted to be friends with him that was ok too. Lee had lavender colored eyes and on the front of her uniform she had her named spelled outin Chinese calligraphy. She was pretty attractive and outgoing although she found out from Skoodge that Larb had a crush on her. She eventually told Larb that she found out but for now the two of them stuck with being friends.

Back on Earth….

"Heh, only Larb would want Lee to see about him if he got hurt" said Zim. "Yeah, he really likes her" Reggie added.

"Heh-heh yeah well…that's Larb he calls himself king of cuteness" Zim answered. Reggie laughed "Ohh…yeah" she replied.

"Listen, I don't have that much time to talk but… I understand that you're here 'cause you don't have a place to stay, right?" Zim explained.

"Uh-huh and my folks thought you wouldn't me staying here until…they get back" said Reggie.

(That line is based on a quote from the movie: "Beethoven's 3rd").

"I won't get in your way, I promise…I can take care of myself ya know" Reggie continued.

"Alright Reg, you can stay" said Zim, "Ya mean that!" Reggie asked.

"Sure, you are my cousin and I don't mind you being here, I actually kind of missed you" Zim admitted.

"Aw, I missed you too" Reggie answered as she moved closer to Zim.

"No! No! No licking! Do not lick me! Noo!" Zim shouted as Reggie licked his cheek with her long dark pink tongue.

One way Irkens showed affection toward each other was kind of like the way some animals did which was licking each other.

"Yuck!" said Zim as he wiped Reggie's saliva off his right cheek, even though he didn't like being licked by his cousin the feeling of her warm saliva seemed somewhat comforting to him. In a way, it kind of reminded him of when his mother licked him.

"Sorry" said Reggie "Eh, its ok" Zim answered he couldn't help but lick her back.

"Aw, Zim" Reggie said happily after he licked her face. (That line came from the animated film titled: "A Goofy movie").

She hugged him, affection was one feeling he didn't show that much.

"Aw, master's got a girlfriend! Yay!" Gir shouted happily, Zim laughed "No Gir, this is my cousin Reggie she's gonna be staying with us for a while" Zim explained.

"Is that a SIR?" Reggie asked, "Yeah it is…it's a long story, I'll explain later" Zim answered.

"How'd he get a name like Gir anyway?" Reggie asked, "I have no idea" said Zim.

"He seems cute" said Reggie, "Cute and crazy, it's a scary combo" Zim added Reggie laughed.

"Uh, Reggie?" Zim started to say, "Yes?" she answered.

"There's a few things I need to go over with you" Zim continued, "Like what?" she asked as she let go of Zim.

"First you cannot walk around in public looking like that"" said Zim, "Oh yeah, why not?" Reggie asked.

"You wanna get caught by the police?" Zim asked, "No" Reggie answered in a meek voice.

"Ok, then follow me, you'll need a disguise where we're going" said Zim as Reggie.

Later…

"Where are we?" Reggie asked, "This is the skool" Zim answered. "Kind of like at home right?" Reggie replied.

"Yeah…a little" said Zim, "Zim you're 5 minutes late I hope you have an explanation for this" said Ms. Bitters.

"And who is that girl with you?" she continued, "This is my cousin Reggie she's… going to be visiting for a while" Zim explained.

"Oh, alright…Reggie you can sit…over there" Ms. Bitters answered as she pointed to where Old kid sat.

"You, you're being transferred to the underground class room" Ms. Bitters said to Old kid.

Within a few seconds a trap door opened and Old kid fell through, his screaming echoed then stopped short. The last thing that was heard before his screaming stopped was a loud "thud" and: "I think I broke my plastic hip" said Old kid.

"Well, there's your seat "said Ms. Bitters, "Who is that?" The letter M asked (he's the African American kid that wears the purple shirt with the orange stripe on the front, ya know the kid that said to Dib in the first episode: "All you talk about is seeing Big foot in your garage").

"The name's Reggie…I'm Zim's cousin" she answered. "Hello Reggie" said the class, and with that Reggie and Zim took their seats.

"Not two of them!" Dib thought, he wondered if Reggie was like Tak. "Since when does Zim have a cousin?" Dib asked himself.

No one could tell Reggie wasn't a human because of her disguise. She was disguised as an African American girl with braided black hair. The outfit she had on was an orange short sleeve shirtthat had a Hawaiian print on it. (The print was white Hibiscus flowers.). She also had on dark blue jeans and slip in brown sandals. She also wore brown contact lenses.

Dib turned around and saw Reggie sitting in back working on the geography quiz everyone else had been given.

"She seems pretty normal and doesn't seem mean towards Zim…I wonder what's she's really like?" Dib said to himself.

At that moment Reggie looked up and saw Dib staring at her, Dib got nervous but then he relaxed when Reggie smiled at him.

"Maybe she's won't be so bad" Dib said to himself as he went back to working on the geography quiz.

Meanwhile on the massive Tak woke up. She was pretty exhausted last night and the thought of how to apologize to Zim had really given her something to think about.

Tak let out a yawn and stretched, "Hey T" Stephanie said to her. "T" was Tak's nickname ever since she was young it had been a nickname she had nearly half of her life.

"Hey Steph" said Tak, she had apologized to DJ and Steph last night and now things were ok between them.

"You've been sleeping a lot" said Steph, she and DJ noticed that an hour after they left Tak's room yesterday that she had gone back to sleep.

"I guess so…I didn't realize how tired I really was" Tak answered, "You were pretty dehydrated too" Stephanie answered.

She and DJ noticed how hunger and dehydration had affected Tak since she drank a lot of water yesterday, she also ate like she hadn't had a decent meal in years.

"Yeah…" Tak answered with a sigh, she was still pretty weak but after getting fed and drinking a good amount of water she felt a bit better then she had been the day before.

Tak found out the room she was staying in was actually where Steph, DJ and Trina slept. She didn't mind sharing a room with them. DJ, Steph, Trina and another Irken female named Blaze were probably the first Irken females Tak had met that actually respected her. Although she did get respect from some of the females back on Irk most of them mistreated Tak. Although Blaze knew Tak since she was her second cousin, Tak hadn't met the fifth female that was on the massive but she was sure she would.

"You ok?" Steph asked, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine…well ok not really" said Tak. "Ya wanna talk about it?" Stephanie answered. "No, I don't know if I can trust you on this" Tak explained.

"Sure you can" Stephanie explained "Well thanks Steph, but… I dunno" Tak answered.

"Tak, you're not gonna feel any better keeping it in, now what is you're problem?" Steph asked.

Tak didn't answer, she just turned away from Stephanie. "Oy…this is gonna be a lot harder then I thought" she said to herself with a sigh.

"Hey Guys what's up?" DJ asked once she was in the room, no one answered her she saw Tak sitting on her bed DJ could tell something was bothering Tak by the look on her face.

"O…Kay, hey Tak you might wanna take a shower also you might have to look after yourself for right now" DJ explained.

"I understand" said Tak, "Hey, are you crying?" DJ asked she noticed a tear fall from one of Tak's eyes.

"No, I'm not crying I'm ok DJ" Tak answered, "Just asking" said DJ.

A short time later, Tak was ready for the day although she did feel somewhat depressed.

"Who's that?" Trina asked, "Trina!" Tak shouted in surprise.

"Tak, calm down its ok I just asked a question" said Trina, Tak showed her what she was looking at.

"Is that your Mom?" Trina replied, Tak nodded. "You look like her" Trina pointed out.

"I've noticed you seem kind of depressed, ya miss your Mom, huh?" said Trina.

Tak hated to admit it but she did miss her parents, "Uh-huh" Tak answered.

"Yeah, I miss mine too…You'll be fine" said Trina she knew Tak probably felt home sick, Tak smiled she hadn't done it in a long time.

Tak felt better after hearing what Trina said to her.

"You'll be ok, you've got your cousin with you" Trina added, "Yeah, at least I've got Blaze" said Tak.

"Aw, that's so sweet… c'mere!" said Blaze, "No Blaze No! No licking! No!" Tak shouted.

But it was too late Blaze licked her face and hugged her. Trina laughed "Way to go Blaze show her some love" she said.

"Blaze…" Tak started to say as she wiped off the saliva from her left cheek.

Blaze laughed, "C'mon Cuz, I've missed you" she said to Tak.

"Alright, I guess I can't blame you for that" said Tak as she licked her cousin back.

"Your Mom says Hi" Blaze told Tak, she figured Blaze had spoken to her recently in a phone call.

Like Zim Tak hardly showed any affection towards anyone outside of her family. Although she did have a strong bond with her mother whose name was Shar Pei. Shar Pei and Tak had a lot in common they both looked a like and their personalities were almost the same but Shar Pei didn't have the anger management problems Tak had. Tak's Dad didn't have them ether.

Having Blaze lick her face gave Tak a bit of comfort. Like Zim, Tak had a strong bond with her parents she even remembered bonding with her mother when she was a smeet!

Zim and his mother, Willona instantly bonded after seeing each other for only a few minutes back when Zim was a newborn smeet. Tak and Shar Pei had the same reaction, although nether of them knew that they were aware of it but Tak and Zim both knew that one of the most important things a smeet had to go through was being able to form a bond with its parents. Usually if a bond was formed it made things easier but if a bond didn't form or was broken, it was a lot harder on both the parents and the smeet.

"Gosh, I miss her" thought Tak, whose mind was on Shar Pei. Zim also thought about his mother, Willona sometimes but mostly he was occupied by trying to invade the earth or annoying Dib.

Later…

"So anyway I said if you talk to me like that again we're through" said Tug. "What'd she say?" Mike asked "You know my Mom, she sent me to me room" Tug answered.

(Those lines came from the movie: "Monster's Inc").

Tallest Purple started to laugh, just then he heard Tak. "Aah! Clumsy" she said to herself once she got up from falling down.

"No you're not, you're hurt" said Purple, "Oh" Tak said to herself as she tried to walk again but fell down once more "Aah!" she said once she fell.

"Maybe I'm not so fine" she admitted as she tried to sit up.

(Those are lines from the movie: "Balto").

"Tak, just face it you're hurt and you're not gonna heal as quickly as you might want to" said Red.

"I think you better stay with us" said Purple, "Uh…would you excuse us for a moment?" Red asked, Tak nodded. "Thanks" Red answered with a nervous smile on his face.

He took Purple into the broom closet.

"Are you crazy!" Red asked, "No, bro I'm not…she's hurt and she needs a place to stay until she heals" Purple answered.

"Listen brother, Zim has done some crazy things like costing us $20 million dollars in damages during impending doom 1" Red explained.

"So? What does that have to do with Tak?" Purple asked. "Remember the 20th annual interplanetary relay race?" Red answered.

"Oh yeah… how could I forget that?" said Purple.

(Flash back)

2 years ago…

"C'mon Irk!" "Go get 'em Vort!" two separate crowds cheered (those are similar to quotes from another Nickelodeon cartoon called: "Rugrats").

"You better pick up the pace, loser" said one of the teammates representing planet Vort.

Tak's cousin, Blaze ignored him "You are so going down!" she replied once she got up a bit farther. Once they had passed the batons on to their other teammates the two of them sat down to rest.

"Is that all you got? My grandmother can run faster then you" said the Vortian teammate.

"Knock it off" said Blaze, "What's the matter? Can't handle a little intimidation?" said the Vortian asked in a slick tone.

"I said knock it off" Blaze answered, she was getting angry now, but she managed to keep herself from pouncing him.

"You ok, Blaze?" Tak asked, "Yeah Cuz, I'm fine" Blaze answered. "She's your cousin? Boy she's such a loser" the Vortian said to Tak before he started to laugh.

Tak's antennas stood up and perked forward, she let out a low growl. "Tak, take it easy" Blaze said in a nervous tone.

The Vortian wasn't the least bit afraid of Tak's warning growl, "You call that a growl? That's pathetic" said the Vortian.

Tak snapped, she couldn't take this any longer. "Grr! That's it!" she answered she tried to pounce on the Vortian but missed.

She hit the ground pretty hard, although it did hurt Tak wasn't about to let the Vortian get away with it. She began to chase him, "Just wait till I get my hands on you!" she said to him. Finally she cornered him, her growl got louder "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! Just…leave me alone!" the Vortian answered.

Tak stopped growling and moved aside to let him go, he ran off.

"Great job, Tak" said Blaze, "You know I would've given him a black eye for making fun of you" said Tak.

"I know but you could've gotten in big trouble" Blaze added, "That's true" Tak answered.

She tripped over some type of long black power cord, "You alright?" Blaze asked. "Yeah I'm alright" Tak replied.

She didn't realize that when she tripped over the cord she accidentally unplugged it!

Meanwhile, the winner of the relay race, which was an Irken, was about to give his speech but then the power went out. "Tak!" the Tallest shouted angrily, "Uh-oh" she said to herself.

(Flash back ends)

"So what? That was minor" said Purple, "Yeah that's true, remember what happened after the race when we got the power back on?" Red answered.

"That's right… once the speech was over there was that accident with that one of a kind glass statue of planet Vort" Purple replied.

(Flash back)

"Sorry that you guys didn't reach what you thought you would in ticket sales" said Red. "Oh its no problem there was enough to pay the hired help and nothing happened to the glass statue" said Lard Narr.

"Say, that is a nice statue" said Tak, when she got about 2 feet away from the statue she accidentally slipped and hit the statue which fell over and shattered into several pieces.

"AAH!" Lard Narr screamed, "Oops" said Purple.

(Flash back ends)

(I got the idea for that from another Nickelodeon show called "Rugrats")

"I still say that was pretty minor" Purple said to his brother. "That was $250,00 thousand dollar statue" Red added.

"Dang! But still I can't think of one time that Tak did something that was totally crazy" Purple answered.

"Oh yeah? What about that incident that happened while we were gone last year? the one that gave you nightmares for two weeks?" Red explained.

"I remember that, it still scares me" said Purple who shuddered at the thought of what happened on Irk while he and Red went on vacation.

"Ok bro I see your point, Tak has done a couple of things that really cost us" Purple concluded.

"But Red, she's hurt and she doesn't have any place to go and as long as she's around us she probably won't cause any trouble" Purple added.

"Alright, she can stay for one week, then she's outta here" said Red, "Thank you!" said Purple as he gave his brother a hug.

Red sighed, "What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself.

Both Tallest went back to the main deck, "Alright, Tak you can stay…" Red said to her.

"For one week" Purple added, "Ok" Tak answered in a meek voice.

"And one more thing… if you cause one problem here, you'll be the first person we take out, understand?" Purple continued.

Tak nodded, "Good…you can go now" said Red and with Tak walked away.

It obvious that she was hurt because of the bruise on her neck and the fact she was somewhat limping when she walked.

As she got farther down the hallway she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Tak answered firmly, she was slowly returning to her old self. "Sorry, I didn't see you" said the person she bumped into. It was another Irken female.

"Have I seen you before?" Tak asked, "I don't think so" the Irken female replied.

"Name's Tak" she said to her, "I'm RJ" the other Irken answered. Tak noticed RJ's antenna's looked different then the other 4 females she had met on the massive.

"What are you staring at?" RJ asked, she slightly frowned at the look on Tak's face.

"It's… your antennas, they look kind of odd" said Tak, "Yeah, they've been that way all my life" RJ answered.

RJ's antenna's were both different, the end of her right one was straight like Zim's and the Tallest but the tip of her left one was curly like Tak's and DJ's were.

"Do you have any idea how they got like that?" Tak asked, "I guess its just genetics, my right one might eventually curl but I doubt it" said RJ.

"Must feel kind of weird having antennas that aren't identical" Tak replied, "No, I'm ok with it, plus it happens sometimes with Irkens like there are some where one of their eyes is purple and the other is magenta or some other color" RJ explained.

RJ was right the eye colors Irkens had were: magenta and purple other colors like: lavender, teal blue and pink weren't very common and nether were Irkens who had bi-colored eyes (Eyes that are two different colors). There were also some Irkens that had one eye that one color like magenta for example and the other eye was half magenta and half purple (It's called Parti colored).

"I never knew that" Tak admitted, RJ explained that Irkens with non identical antennas, parti or bi colored eyes weren't very common. How most Irkens ended up with non identical antennas, rare eye colors, parti colored eyes or bi colored eyes was usually caused by genes the smeet inherited from it's parents or it sometimes depended on what bloodlines the parents had.

Like certain purebred dog breeders or owners that have pedigrees for their dogs, Irken kept that same type of file on hand, it was one way they kept track of who their parents were and what bloodlines they had.

"Uh… mind if I ask you something?" Tak started to say, "Sure, what?" RJ answered, "Well how did you…?" Tak was cut off by DJ "Hey guys so…uh, what's happenin'?" said DJ.

"Tak was about to ask me something, weren't you Tak?" RJ replied, "Uh…Yeah" said Tak.

"Well what is it?" DJ asked, "What does your name stand for?" Tak continued.

"What? RJ?" she answered, she figured Tak probably could tell RJ was her initial.

"It's short for Randi Jackson" RJ explained, "What? Like the singer?" DJ asked, she was referring to Michael Jackson's brother.

"No, but I guess you could put it that way" said RJ, "Interesting, you guys wanna know what my name is sort for?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, why not" RJ and Tak replied. "Daryl Jay" DJ answered, "Interesting names" Tak said to DJ and RJ. "How'd you get a name like Tak, anyway?" DJ asked, "We're getting off of the subject" Tak answered firmly.

She was used to people asking her how she got her name but she disliked telling them how she got it.

"I understand, if you don't want to tell us that's fine I won't force you to do it" said DJ. "Thanks" said Tak who felt a bit more submissive.

"Well, I better go…see ya guys" said DJ, "Bye" RJ and Tak answered.

RJ and Tak were once again alone, the two females stared at each other but then Trina came up to them.

"Yo RJ, what's up?" she said to her "Nothin' much" she said to Trina, "Hey listen, the Tallest have a couple of things they want us to do so I came to get you… you don't mind do ya Tak?" said Trina.

"Nah, go right ahead" said Tak, "Ok, we'll catch ya later" said Trina as she and RJ walked away.

"Don't wanna play house no more, so dumb to think you're gon' marry me. I got to be out of my mind tothink I to need someone to carry me" RJ sang.

"I've done enough cryin', cryin', cryin', cryin', cryin' cryin' its time to say bye, bye bye its time I do something for me" RJ and Trina sang simultaneously. Tak had heard that song once, it was a Mary J Blige song (I don't own the lyrics).

Weather Dib knew it or not, Music artists, movie actors and book authors from earth were heard of on planets such as Irk and Vort. But most Irkens and Vortians didn't know that some of the music they heard or certain books they read were done by humans.

Tak had thought about that song RJ and Trina were singing she remembered that last line in the song: "Its time I do something for me" that's what she tried to do when she went to track down Zim it was something she did for herself even though she failed it was still one of the things she did by herself.

Tak sighed and started to walk back to her room, she had few things on her mind: recovering from being hurt, her parents and also one of the last things she said to Zim which was: "I'll come back"

"I'll bet he thinks I lied to him about that" she thought, "Well I've got news for him, once I'm healed he'll be getting a real wake up call" Tak said to herself.

"I wonder if anyone has even noticed I'm gone?" she asked herself.

At the skool…

"Do you guys remember who used to sit there?" Keef asked, "I don't know, it was some girl" said Brian.

"Anyone remember what her name was?" Spoon asked, "Wasn't it Tak?" Zeta answered.

"Nah" the class replied, everyone except Dib and Zim.

Back on the massive…

"Eh, they'll probably figure it out, eventually" Tak said to herself.

1 week later…

"Tak, the Tallest want to see you" said Stephanie, "Can't you give me 5 more minutes?" Tak asked in drowsy tone. She was half asleep and still wanted to rest, "Ok, I'll be back" said Steph who closed the door and pretended to leave.

Once Tak had closed her eyes Steph came up to her and blew the whistle she had around her neck.

"I'll be right there! I…" Tak stuttered she looked at Steph and gave her an angry look.

"Stop it" Stephanie said to her, Tak let out a low warning growl "And if you hit me I'll report you" Steph added.

Tak stopped growling, and got up one of the things she hated the most other then being woken up from a good sleep was the threat of getting reported if she hit someone.

She was already dressed for the day in her trademark outfit but Steph had woken her up from her cat nap.

She went to the main deck where the Tallest were, "You wanted to see me?" she asked. "Yes" Red answered.

"I didn't do anything wrong! I mean it!" said Tak in a panicky sort of tone. "Whoa, take it easy young blood" said Purple.

"We know you haven't done anything wrong" he continued, "Then…why do you want to see me?" said Tak.

"Well, it's about the time you've spent here…your week is up and Steph told us you've completely healed" Purple explained.

He was right Tak had healed, she didn't walk with a limp anymore and she had taken off all her band aids yesterday. The bruise on her neck was also gone, she looked like her old self again.

"I guess that means you're going to put me out huh?" Tak asked, "You've got it right, kid" said Red. "But… Tug and Mike have volunteered to drop you off where you to go" Purple added.

"I know just the place" said Tak, "Good, you better start packing cause we're evicting you tomorrow" said Red.

"No problem" said Tak just then she was alerted by a loud growling noise. She saw a large black dog in front of her, the dog looked sort of like a greyhound.

She and another greyhound type of dog with Mint green colored fur were both growling at Tak.

"Shadow, heel" said Purple, but Shadow refused there was something about Tak that didn't smell right to her. "Heel!" Purple shouted, Shadow had no choice but to listen to her owner. Her ears drooped as she walked back to Purple and sat down beside him. The other dog was still growling at Tak. "You too, Jimmy" said Red, Jimmy stopped growling and went over to Red.

(For those who have heard of Neopets Shadow and Jimmy look kind of like Gelerts).

"You have dogs?" Tak asked, "Sure, we just adopted them" Purple replied. "I just had to open my big mouth: ya can't travel the galaxy without a pet" said one of the Irkens that worked on the main deck.

"Who is invited you?" Red asked him. "We didn't invited him, we hired him" said Purple He and Tak began to snicker.

"Ok that's enough, T you better start packing" Purple said to Tak. "Got it" she answered and walked away.

"I thought she'd never leave" said Red once Tak was gone. "Ohhh, c'mon having her around wasn't that bad" said Purple.

"Maybe but she can be just as crazy as Zim" Red added, "Which reminds me, I had another nightmare about Zim and Tak last night" Purple added.

"Really? What was it about?" Red asked, "Well, you're gonna laugh when I tell you this" Purple answered.

"What is it? Tell me" Red replied in an eager tone, "Well towards the end it got pretty weird but from what I remember Zim was wearing a black bow tie and…" Purple stopped short to laugh.

"He was wearing a bow tie and then what?" Red answered, he was starting to laugh too.

"Well it turns out he was at a wedding" Purple replied. Who was it for?" Red asked, "It was…his and Tak's" Purple continued with a laugh but suddenly there was a silence between the two Tallest for a few seconds.

"Wait hold it…you're saying that you had a dream that Tak and Zim got married?" Red asked, "Yes" Purple answered.

"Pur…that's crazy!" Red continued and started laughing, "Yeah, I know it is crazy I mean can you imagine what their kids would look like?" Purple replied.

"As if they would even have kids" said Red, "Well, judging by their personalities and the way Tak talks about Zim I doubt she would consider him her choice for a mate" Purple explained.

"That's true, I mean they probably couldn't stand each other" Red added. "You've got a point, bro I mean seriously but…hey I just thought of something" said Purple.

"What?" Red asked, "What if they were to find their own mates?" Purple answered. "You mean if Zim found a female and Tak found a male?" Red answered, "Yes, and Zim mated with the female he met and Tak mated with the male she met" Purple concluded.

"I doubt those two will ever find mates, plus you and I both know if we find mates the last thing our kids don't need is dealing with Tak or Zim's descendants, ya know if they have any" Red explained.

"True, although we don't know what their kids might be likeif Zim and Tak both found their own mates and had smeets" Purple replied.

"Yeah but brother, I have a feeling Tak isn't the motherly type and Zim would probably chicken out the minute he and some female started to mate" Red explained.

"That's true, it could happen but on the other hand Zim and Tak are both old enough to mate and so are you and I and for the record you and I have never mated with anyone before" Purple answered.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Mike asked, "Yes Mike, you did... Red and I have never had mates before" Purple said to him with a sigh.

"Hey, don't feel ashamed there are lots of guys who have never had mates before" Mike added.

"Before what?" Tug asked, everyone laughed at hearing this. (That line is from the 1980s show T.V. show: "Three's company").

Meanwhile, Tak was walking towards her room. She was so caught up in how Zim and Dib might react to her coming back to earth that she wasn't aware that Jimmy was in her path. She was alerted by Jimmy's loud yelp when she stepped on his tail.

"Watch it! That was my tail!" said Jimmy, Tak was a bit surprised when she heard him talk but none the less the shock quickly wore off.

"You need to be more careful" Tak answered in an angry tone as she walked past Jimmy. "Stupid dog" she said to herself, Jimmy heard her and stood up.

"Hold it! Did you just call me a stupid dog?" he asked Tak, "Yes I did" she answered.

"You better slow your roll, girlfriend cause one thing's for sure I ain't stupid" said Jimmy.

"You know you're right…you're a loser" said Tak, at hearing this Jimmy growled.

"I think you better leave" said Jimmy, "Fine!" Tak answered and with that she walked away.

"Somethin' botherin' you Jim?" Shadow asked, "It's that girl, Tak she called me stupid" said Jimmy.

"Now that's cold" said Shadow, "I know! Let me ask you something do I look stupid to you?" Jimmy answered. "No" said Shadow.

"I thought so, I mean seriously we aren't stupid" Jimmy added, "Darn right, even though we're dogs we have feelings too, ya know" Shadow replied.

"Good call, Shadow but there's something about that just… doesn't smell right" Jimmy added, "Yeah, yeah I know and Red and Purple don't see to care ether" said Shadow.

"Wait your owner's name is Purple?" Jimmy asked, "Uh-huh" Shadow answered. "But…Purple is a girl's color" said Jimmy.

"Oh yeah, that's right" Shadow replied, at that moment the two dogs started laughing.

Once Tak had reached her room she had gotten most of her things together. "So you're leaving tomorrow, huh?" Steph asked.

Tak sighed, "Yeah, I'm leaving" she answered, "I'm gonna miss you" said Stephanie. "Same here" said Tak.

"Ya know Tak, it wasn't so bad having you around but…you gotta be more careful about how you voice your opinion about certain people" DJ explained. "What's that supposed to mean?" Tak asked, there was a hint of anger in her voice.

"What I mean is you called Zim a loser the first time we met you, if you voice your opinion about certain people like that then you're gonna get in trouble" DJ answered.

"Don't worry I've got it all under control" Tak replied, "Uh-huh until one day it all slips out" said Trina.

"She's got a point Cousin, you better watch yourself cause one day you'll blame yourself for whatever situation you got yourself into" Blaze to her.

"Uh-huh sure thing Blaze" said Tak, "Ok then but if something happens to you I'm not getting involved with planning your funeral" Blaze answered.

"Whatever" Tak said to her as she went back to packing her stuff. She probably wouldn't have found it if Mimi hadn't showed Tug and Mike where Tak's escape pod was on the asteroid when they found her.

(Flash back)

"Wait a minute…if you were awake when we ran into that asteroid then….how long did I stay blacked out?" Tak asked, "Almost 3 days give or take 3 days and 12 hours" Mimi explained.

"Well if you remember that then maybe you remember where the escape pod is, right?" Tak answered. Mimi nodded

Later…

"So where were you guys?" Mike asked, "Right over here" said Mimi as she showed Mike and Tug where the escape pod was. They noticed a large line in the ground coming from where the escape pod was and ending farther up a hill.

"Wow, that was quite a crash" said Mike as he looked at the line. "Yeah, it was…" said Mimi.

"What happened anyway?" Tug asked, "We had been drifting in space for a while and then we ran hit the end of that ledge over there and before I knew itmy owner had blacked out and we crashed right here" Mimi explained.

"I'm guessing how she ended up where we found her was the eject button must have accidentally been activated and it flung you both to where we found you" said Mike.

"That's right" said Mimi, before she dragged out a bag that contained some of Tak's things.

"I got it" Mimi answered in a muffled tone since she had the strap of the bag in her mouth.

"Well, I guess we can go, this escape pod is useless now" Mike answered as he looked at the damages. "Great, I don't really likebeing out here... it freaks me out" said Tug just then he heard Mimi howl which echoed across the asteroid.

"That's it I am outta here!" Tug answered as he ran off, "Hey wait up!" Mike shouted as he and Mimi went to catch up.

(Flash back ends)

"You ok, Tak?" Trina asked, "Yeah I'm fine" she answered. She did look a little depressed, "Hey, RJ has a few things she wants to say to you" Trina continued.

"Really?" Tak asked, "Sure I do" said RJ. "Well we'll leave you guys alone" Trina answered as she left with DJ and Steph.

"What'd you want to say to me?" Tak asked, "Well, you know how DJ and Steph know Zim?" RJ replied.

"Yeah" Tak answered, "Well…I know him too" RJ answered in a nervous tone. "That's all you wanted to tell me?" Tak replied.

"That and I've sort of picked Zim as my first choice for a mate" RJ concluded. "What!" Tak answered in surprise.

"You want Zim to be your mate?" Tak asked, "I don't know yet, but in my opinion I wouldn't mind him being the father of my smeets" RJ explained.

"You aren't pregnant right now, are you?" Tak asked, "No I'm not" said RJ. Tak was shocked like the Tallest she doubted if any Irken female would want Zim as their mate.

"But why would you want Zim for your mate?" Tak asked once more.

"Well we've known each other for a long time and he told me about his parent's bloodlines and he does seem to have a unique set of genes that I would like my smeets to inherit" RJ replied.

"Interesting…" said Tak, "Do you have anyone you thought would be a nice mate to have?" RJ asked, "No, but I probably wouldn't have Zim on my list if I had one" Tak explained.

"Let me ask you something Tak, you think you'll ever want a mate?" said RJ, "No, not really" she said to RJ.

"You don't want a smeet do you?" said RJ, "Did you have to ask?" Tak replied.

RJ laughed "You might change your mind when you get older, having a smeet might calm you down" she added.

Tak thought about it, there were a few times she thought about having a daughter that looked like her but then again she wasn't sure how'd she put up with the smeet once it was removed from the DNA lab or if she had to give birth to it.

"You've got a point RJ, I'll keep that in mind" Tak answered, "I had a feeling you would" RJ replied.

"You ever told Zim you might want him for a mate?" Tak continued, "Ohh, heck no! I've never told him that…I dunno if I have the guts to do that" said RJ.

"Yeah well, some of us females don't…but one thing's for sure we can do fine all by ourselves" Tak pointed out.

"I am down with that, girlfriend" said RJ as she gave Tak a high five.

Meanwhile back on earth, Zim and Reggie had gotten through yet another hard of skool.

"Well, that's over" said Zim as he closed the front door, "I don't see what your problem is, skool isn't that bad" said Reggie.

"Oh yeah, what about Ms. Bitters?" Zim asked, "She scares me" Reggie answered. "So Reg what do you think of earth?" Zim replied. "I like it" she said to him.

Zim's eyes bucked he couldn't believe someone of his own race would find a planet like earth to be fascinating.

"Are you crazy!" said Zim a dramatic tone, "Nope, I'm not… although there is some stuff here that is kinda disturbing and a few things I dislike but other then that this is a pretty interesting planet, plus Dib's a pretty nice human too" Reggie added.

"Uh-huh well we'll see how the Tallest to when I get control of this planet before the armada arrives" Zim said to Reggie.

"Hang on a sec…you mean to say you're in an invader?" she asked. "Yep, the Tallest chose me to invade this planet" Zim explained.

"Listen Zim, I remember the trouble and damage you caused during impending doom 1 but…I think the Tallest might have assigned you hear just to get rid of you for the time being" Reggie pointed out to Zim.

"That's not true! They'd never lie to me about something like that" he answered. "Ok, it was just a thought" said Reggie.

"Whoo-Hoo! master is home! And so is cousin…I forget" said Gir, Reggie laughed "Gir my name is Reggie" she said to him.

"You seem to like Gir, don't you?" Zim asked, "A little, he's very funny…" Reggie answered.

"I'm gonna watch the scary monkey show!" Gir announced before he ran over to the T.V. and turned it on. "I love this show" he said to himself.

Zim and Reggie shuddered at the site of seeing that monkey on T.V.

"That monkey freaks me out" Reggie whispered once she got her disguise off. "Tell me about it, you better be glad you weren't here for the 4 hour marathon that came on 2 weeks ago" said Zim.

"Thanks for telling me" said Reggie, "Listen I have to call the Tallest in 3 hours in the mean time I'll be down in the lab" Zim explained.

"Kay" Reggie replied, "You coming?" Zim asked once he got his disguise off. "I'll be there in a second" Reggie answered, and with that Zim climbed into the trash can and within a few seconds he was gone

Reggie looked at Gir who was watching the scary monkey, Reggie frowned. Gir looked away from the T.V. for a second and waved to her then he went back to watching T.V.

"Gosh he's quiet" thought Reggie before she headed over to the trash can and went downstairs to the lab.

MORE TO COME...

**Well that's it for chapter 3. I hope you read and review it. Some of the characters I listed will appear in the next chapter. Until then please read and review!**

**(I got the idea for the name of Tak's mother from one of the character's names in the movie: "High school musical")**

**(The name for Zim's mother is based on one the characters on the 1980s T.V. show: "Good times")**


End file.
